


Concubitus Varii

by LoweredStandards



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputee, Anal, Anal Fisting, Bestiality, Cervix Penetration, Daddy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Father/Daughter, Fisting, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Inflation, Knotting, Lactation, Large Cock, Large Insertion, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Medical Kink, Mindbroken, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Insertion, Parent/Child Incest, Piercings, Rape, Sex Toys, Slavery, Sounding, Speculum, Urethral Play, belly bulge, off-screen body modification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoweredStandards/pseuds/LoweredStandards
Summary: In a patriarchal and dystopian future world full of hedonism and extravagant aristocracy, Percival Hart, a member of high society, has just divorced his wife and is now finally able to purchase his first pleasure slaves.Ancient Roman revivalism is prevalent and has interwoven itself into the culture, which influences everything from fashion, to architecture, to the very government itself. Slavery has been legal for over fifteen years now, and anything is fair game. As such an affluent man, Hart had been snickered at for his wife refusing to let him own any slaves for his personal use.Which has left him with a lot to prove.





	1. Infamia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kinks: slavery, underage, daddy kink, father/daughter, incest, medical play, urethral play, anal, medical exam, bondage, non-con/rape, M/f]

 

 

* * *

 

  


Percival Hart spread the stirrups of his private gynecological exam chair open further, exposing his daughter to him completely as he stepped back to look. Hart had been a top surgeon up until just three years before, when he had decided to retire from practicing and focus on his business, creating advanced treatments and medical prosthetics. The man had two rooms added to the estate in preparation for the pleasure slaves he had planned to purchase: an examination room which also functioned as a clinic, and a small surgery, but his wife had thrown a fit every time the subject was broached and so until now the rooms had gone unused.    

Ada was fourteen now, practically a woman. Hart blatantly assessed her thin form, causing the girl to shift uncomfortably under his gaze. She had a lovely face: freckles-less despite her fiery red hair and extremely fair skin. Her breasts were on the small side, but she was still young and they would likely grow. He moved closer and ran his fingers around the swell of her right breast before settling on her pink pencil-eraser nipple.

Ada sniffled quietly as she watched her father. She didn’t seem to have any begging left in her at the moment, but that would likely change, with what he was about to do to her.

The man had originally only changed his daughter’s legal status to “Pleasure Slave” earlier in the morning in order to further devastate his ex-wife, but seeing the beautiful girl spread out helpless before him had him patting himself on the back.

Hart’s ex-wife had been from a wealthy and socially political family like himself, and she had been stunning, and so Hart had married her with little thought. She gave him a Ada right away but then _mysteriously_ never got pregnant again.

Fed up with Mrs. Hart’s frivolous spending, horrid attitude, refusal to allow pleasure slaves into the estate, and secretly taking birth control in order not to bare anymore children so that a son might have been produced, Hart had divorced her without warning. The drastic and extremely patriarchal changes in the laws after the recent brutal reshaping of society, combined with the affluent and successful political/social status that he held, resulted in his simply having to pay his ex-wife’s family back her legally decided worth and removing her from his house. He of course retained full custody of Ada, who as a underage female was already essentially Hart’s property to do with as he wished in the first place.

He immediately enslaved her. It was a still considered a bit of a scandalous move, enslaving an immediate relative, but the debauchery of the thing combined with the fact that the country was emulating ancient Roman society more and more, had the enslavement, or even marriage, of family becoming fashionable.

Hart gave Ada’s nipple a quick tweak while holding her terrified gaze, just to watch her eyes fill with tears as the situation grew suddenly more real for her. The retired doctor brushed a lock of wavy red hair from her eyes and shushed her gently, “it’s alright, sweetheart. I know that I haven’t taken the time to get as close to you as I should have. I haven’t been a good daddy to you, but now I’m going to start. You’ll be with me all the time now.”

Tears welled up in Ada’s eyes as Hart sat down on the stool that had been positioned at the end of the examination chair. He rolled himself in between her legs and gently pulled her minimal labia apart with his thumbs, “you have a cute pussy. Nice and pink.” He let go of her labia and moved on to her clit, pulling the hood back experimentally.  

“Good, your hood is small and only partially covers your clit. I imagine that when you become aroused it becomes almost completely exposed. It looks like I won’t have to be making any alterations,” Hart assured her with a smile, patting the inside of her thigh.

“Let’s take a look inside. You are a virgin, aren’t you, Ada?”

Ada watched in fear as Hart picked up a metal implement that she had never seen before that was shaped like a shiny metal duck bill with a little winding key attached to one side, “I am. I’ve never even kissed a boy. So don’t, Daddy please-”

Hart ignored her as he lubed up the speculum and gently slid it into her pussy to the hilt as a noise of discomfort was jolted from the girl. Another whine escaped her as he began turning the key, widening the blades inside her. She tried to shift her hips away from the intrusion futilely as she was stretched to her limit.

“There we are,” Hart soothed her once she was completely open. He tilted the bright examination light that loomed above him down toward her opening and held up a mirror, positioning it for her so that she could see all the way inside of herself.

Ada shook her head, her breaths becoming faster from the constant feeling of being held open. Hart had dosed her with some slow-to-act mild aphrodisiacs, and it seemed that they were starting to take effect. He selected a long steel probe lined with measurements from a prepared sterile tray, inserting it into the space of the girl’s spread out vagina, “this is the cervix; the entrance to the womb,” he gently but firmly touched the rounded end of the probe against the small pink doughnut, caressing it lightly before taking down her vaginal depth in his notes.

Ada’s breath hitched as she stared straight down her own pussy. Her father continued on as he began to press the probe in small circles against the tiny closed hole in the middle, “and this is the os, the actual opening. As I’m sure you’ve noticed, it’s very sensitive and direct stimulation can be too much for some women until they are trained into enjoying it.”

“Daddy, daddy please stop. I don’t know what I did but I’m so sorry, please don’t do this anymore, I’ll be good I promise,” his daughter pleaded, her cute breasts jerking with little sobs.

“Oh, it wasn’t anything you did, baby. It was your mother’s fault, she did this to you,” Hart continued stimulating that little dip in the girl’s cervix as he spoke, “now, I _do_ believe that you’ll be a good girl for me. I can treat you very well,” he slowly circled the rim of her cervix, making her twitch, “but if you’re bad I won’t hesitate to punish you, and you do not want me to have to do that.” Hart pushed hard at the tender junction of cervix and vaginal wall.

The girl yelped and shook her head, “no, please! I’ll be good!”

The probe was withdrawn, “then I’ll make sure to let you have a reward at the end of your  enslavement intake,” Hart held up the pad in order to show Ada the screen.

Dismayed, she found herself unable to look away from her own file and the notes on her more private areas. Bold words at the top of the document declared her legal status as a slave.

“Now, onto the next step,” Hart exchanged the probe for a larger one. It was slim and only two centimeters wide, but it looked huge to Ada.

He applied a generous lubricant to the probe before rubbing additional lube onto Ada’s pucker, making what was coming next clear to the girl. She winced in realization and immediately clamped down on as she felt the tip tease against her hole. Her father _tsked_. “It will go easier if you relax, and it’s going to happen either way, so you might as well do yourself a favor.”

Ada tried to do as he had instructed, afraid of potential pain, but was still unavoidably tight with fear. He pressed the probe forward, watching his daughter’s face as her mouth became a little “O” and her eyes widened in surprise at the feeling of it sliding home.

Finished with those notes, Hart took hold of the probe once again, “that was your rectum. It’s not quite deep enough for me to get my entire cock into, but that’s why we’re going to have a look at your colon as well,” He started a smooth press of the probe forward, angling it to the left and searching for the bend that led up into her colon.

He found it quickly and slid the tool forward, enjoying the high keen that it produced from Ada. “It’s too far inside me! Stop!” she begged.

“I’m not even at the end yet- Ah! There we are,” Hart looked down at the probe and gave it a little twist as he checked the depth, “twelve inches to the end of your ascending colon, very nice.”

After a minute or two or thrusting the probe in and out of the girl in order to amuse himself, Hart let go of the probe. The metal tube stayed protruded from her asshole, the majority of it still buried deep in her bowels. Ada was now dripping wet despite her fear and reluctance, the drugs and sexual teasing doing their work. He took another quick measurement of Ada’s vaginal depth, now that she was fully aroused and her pussy had loosened and lengthened in preparation for being fucked.

“Now,” Hart began, picking up a very thin probe and sliding it up and down across the flesh in between Ada’s clit and pussy opening, “do you see this little hole here?” he used the tip of the probe to point to her tiny urethra, barely visible.

It wouldn’t stay like that for long.

“This is your urethra, your pee-hole. It’s very, very sensitive. And I want to see how much you enjoy me playing with this. It’s an area I’ve always wanted to play with more extensively, and so you’re going to be trained to...specialize in this area,” he began inserting the tip of the probe as he spoke, stopping when it was just slightly inside of her entrance.

Ada gave a wordless complaint that went unheeded, and Hart stopped his teasing and pushed the probe in all the way to the end of the passage in one movement, causing Ada’s body to jerk as she let out a small cry. It _was_ extremely sensitive, her father was right.

Ada’s urethra burned a little with the stretch and she felt a little like she had to pee, but the discomfort was overshadowed by the pleasurable electric sensation that came along with it.

“One and a half inches. I know that seems short but don’t worry, that’s actually average,” he explained and rotated the implement in his hand before withdrawing it slowly, keeping the tip just inside.

“Another reason that urethral play is so fun is…” he angled the probe upward and applied pressure, rocking the tip back and forth.

Ada shouted and thrashed her head as the probe rubbed against her clit from the inside. Her father didn’t stop, and Ada’s small tits began to heave. The girl’s toes flexed and curled in the stirrups as she tried to fight off the powerful sensations without success. She bit her lip.

The young teen had explored herself before, probing into her pussy with curious fingers, and she had felt the stirrings of arousal, but never anything close to this overwhelming wave of pulsing heat and want. It was so _good_ but also almost painful.

She was becoming more desperate and frantic by the moment.

Hart slid the probe in all the way back in until Ada felt it bump into the end of the small passage.

“Can you guess what this is, up here above your pee-hole?” Hart asked as he pressed forward slightly.

“My- My bladder?”

“Very good,” Hart pushed the tool past the slight resistance that the opening provided and paid his daughter’s scream no mind, “two inches. That makes a three and a half inch total depth, but with training we should be able to get even deeper.”

Ada started to shake her head again, some of her red hair falling over the side of the chair. It was a pretty sight, Hart thought to himself. He gave the probe a few more efficient thrusts and replaced the tool with a proper urethral sound, slightly larger than the probe had been.

The sound was fucked slowly in and out of her bladder, the end tapping against her walls and making her twitch her hips helplessly at the painful-in-a-good-way stretch, “please,” she choked.

“You’ve been so good. Let Daddy take care of you now,” Hart assured her gently as he slid the sound out of her.

“No!” Ada automatically protested as her hole was left empty.

Once she realized what she’d said she to cry again. Hart rubbed one of her thighs reassuringly, “shh, I know. You want your Daddy to fuck your bladder and make you cum so badly, don’t you? Go ahead and ask me for what you need, Ada,” he soothed and chose another, slightly larger sound.

He picked an impressive steel one that was beaded down the shaft. It reached almost one centimeter at its widest, and Ada screwed her blue eyes shut at the sight as she tried to stop her body from wanting it.

“Watch, Ada,” her father pinched her clit in order to get her attention.

Her eyes flew open as she yelped in pained surprise.

It was a tight fit, but Hart still forced the first bead of the rod through the resistance and into her hole. Ada heaved out a sob, half misery, half pleasure as it finally breached her opening.

“Does it feel good, having the bead slide over your clit from inside?”

Ada shook her head in denial.

“You’re not being very good, Ada. I told you to ask for something and you’ve ignored me. Now, tell Daddy what you want.” This was clearly not a request..

Ada tried to settle herself, fixed by her father’s deadly serious stare. She took a deep shuddering breath and stammered out, “um, p-please, Daddy. Please… Please fuck my bladder and- and make me cum.”

“Good girl, Ada. You’re such a good slut for me, aren’t you?” he asked, inching another bead inside.

“Y-yes, Daddy,” Ada appeased him, her breasts heaving.

Hart suddenly and swiftly slid the sound forward until it bottomed out and pressed against the firm but pliable muscle of her bladder, her responding cry causing Hart’s cock to twitch in his paints. He pressed his left hand against himself and shifted in place as he watched his daughter’s piss-hole swallowing the beads over and over while she wreathed against her bonds. It was tempting to just fuck her right then... But he had specifically planned for her first orgasm to be from having her urethra and bladder stimulated. And it looked like with Ada she was guaranteed to cum just from this alone.

He exhaled heavily out of his nose and returned to the task at hand. The sooner she came the sooner Hart could take her for the first time. He pressed a button on the handle of the sound in his hand, setting the tool to vibrate in order to speed things along. The beads jumped to life with powerful vibrations as they pressed and slid over the girl’s clit from the inside, and popped in and out of the sphincter at the entrance of her bladder

Ada shrieked at the sudden over-stimulation, the sound of it bouncing around the sterile room, “Nooo- ahh!” Words quickly dissolved into meaningless screams.

Her hands twitched opened and closed uselessly and her legs attempted to kick out. Something was building up in her, something huge and terrifying, “Something’s- oh! Something’s happening! Daddy!” she begged for help, frantic, and began to shudder.

The probe still protruding from her ass began to jump along with Ada’s muscles as they tensed rhythmically with her impending orgasm, causing the steel bar to almost wag up and down.  

“That’s it, Ada, cum for your Daddy,” Hart sped up his thrusts and pressed two fingers from his free hand into Ada’s pussy, still held open by the speculum.

He pressed his fingers against the upper wall where he could feel and even see the sound moving in and out of his daughter through the thin flesh that separated her urethra and pussy. She howled from the overwhelming pleasure and her first orgasm crashed over her. Ada arched in the chair and thrashed as Hart continued to fuck her through her orgasm.

When she finally came down from her extended orgasm her body sagged, her muscles loosened and a heavy sedated feeling creeping over her. She twitched as her father pulled the sound free and sighed in relief as he withdrew the probe from her ass. She waited for him to remove the speculum as well, but instead he just turned in his seat in order to retrieved another tool she that couldn’t identify.

It was one of Hart’s own designs; a female golden plug, designed to stimulate, train, and be decorative all at once. The bar of the sound, a little smaller than Hart’s pinky, was gold and had a hollow ball at one end that reached one centimeter at its widest that held a chime inside. The ball worked to hold the plug in place as it sat just inside the bladder’s sphincter. When the slave who was wearing it moved, the ringing of the bell stimulated both the bladder and urethra as the vibrations ran down the length of the sound. At the other end of the thick sound was a golden filigree ornament.

Hart lubed up the sound and held it against Ada’s urethral opening while she watched, uncomprehending. She snapped out of her daze as soon as the ball, much larger than anything then anything she had taken before, started working it’s way inside her, “oh my God, no! It’s not going to fit, it’ll break my pee-hole!”

“It will fit. I know what your limits are, and I know how far I can push without causing injury,” he gave a good shove against the handle of the sound and the ball popped in.

“No no no no no- take it out, please!” Ada’s limbs jerked as the ball stretched her much further than before. She grit her teeth against the burning pain, her whole body held taut.

Hart let the wide ball simply sit in her urethra for a long unnecessary moment while he admired his work, watching her squirm. The ball created a distinct bulge in the wall of her pussy, which was plainly visible thanks to the speculum. He touched the tip of a vibrator against the bump, sending shockwaves through per pussy wall and into the ball. Ada grunted as her clit was stimulated as well.

The older man let out a pleased hum at the reaction and held the vibe there longer, until Ada was panting and her cunt was twitching again. The girl sucked in a sharp breath as the sound was pushed in completely and let out a little whimper when the ball finally slipped into her bladder and settled. The decorative end of the plug rested snug against the space in between her pussy and clit, looking just like an elegant pussy piercing.

“Lovely,” Hart approved and pulled the speculum free from her pussy without closing the blades, causing Ada to shout as the flared ends forced her open further before fully exiting.   

Ada moaned and remained limp as her father unlocked her restraints and didn’t resist as he helped her stand. The bell within her bladder rung with every movement and she could feel it tingle all the way down to her clit. She placed her fingers over the stud and shuddered.

“You’ll have to remove it in order to relieve yourself, but you’ll also be required to replace it immediately. If I find out that you haven’t been wearing it, and I will find out, you will be severely punished,” Hart instructed as he half carried Ada through the partition out of the examination area and into the rest of the little clinic.

Hart had her lie on one of the beds and positioned her pliant form until he was satisfied with her ass right at the edge of the hip-height bed. He took himself from his pants and quickly slicked up his cock, pulling himself several times as he watched Ada blink slowly around the room. Her dazed eyes landed on her father’s large erection after a moment and comprehension flooded her face. He stepped forward before she could attempt to leave the bed and pulled her pale legs apart, holding the left up and away in a firm grip while he took his dick into his other hand. He pressed the head of his cock against Ada’s wet cunt and savored the fact that he was about to take his daughter’s virginity.

Hart hadn’t realized just how much fucking his own child would turn him on, but he had never been this hard before, “you really are a slut Ada, you’re wet again. Wet at the idea of your Daddy being the first one inside you. I won’t make you wait any more, don’t worry.”

He slammed home in one thrust, burying himself inside of his daughter up to his balls. Ada yelped and tried to twist away, but Hart held her steady. He began fucking her pussy in short thrusts, her new urethral plug rubbing against his dick pleasurably.

The plug was stimulating her as well and she began to let out little breathy moans along with each trust as she was slowly fucked increasingly harder, the plug shifting and bumping inside her adding to the stimulation of the constant ringing of the chime.

“Tell your mother how much you love being fucked by your Daddy. Let her know that you can’t wait to have me up your tight little ass.”

“W-what?”

Hart pointed upward at a camera mounted unobtrusively on the wall to their left. Ada hadn’t noticed the cameras before, but now that she was paying attention she could see that they were everywhere. Hart slowed his thrusts and rotated his hips slightly, “I offered your mother a rather generous amount in parting, a gift to help make her comfortable during her new life as an old maid. All she had to do to accept the funds was to agree to watch this entire intake procedure.”

Ada stared at the camera, stunned and uncomprehending. Hart chuckled a bit, “Yes, your Mother agreed to watch me rape you in order to be paid an amount which, to be perfectly honest, was not much of an extravagance for me at all. She’s been watching you this whole time. Now, tell her,” he emphasized his demand with a harsh snap of his hips as he leaned forward in order to fondle a nipple in between his thumb and forefinger.

She squealed, and then again as Hart pinched her nipple hard when she hesitated, “Okay!”

The redhead looked tearfully up at one of the cameras and told it with a quivering voice, “I- Mom I- I love being fucked by Daddy. It feels so- ah! So good,” she licked her pink lips unconsciously and moaned tearfully, “I can’t wait for him to fuck my- my ass.”

Ada’s hands fluttered upward out of their own accord and settled on the firm chest of her father, who was currently rocking the head of his dick firmly against her cervix. Her hands twisted in the expensive material of his dress shirt but he graciously allowed it for the time being.

To Hart’s surprise, Ada continued, “and I don’t want him to, Mom, but he’s making me feel so good and- oh! And I hate you! You- you _bitch!_ ”

Hart smiled down at Ada before grinning cruelly up at his ex-wife through the camera. Breaking in Ada would be much easier with the girl hating her mother. With some work he expected that he could likely convince her that her entire enslavement was his ex-wife’s fault.

“I’m glad that you’re feeling good, sweetheart. And I can make you feel even better,” Hart pulled out and changed his angle, sliding into her ass with one firm push of his hips.

He was too impatient at that point to work his way inside slowly, so he figured that he might as well get it over with; like ripping off a bandaid in a way.

Ada wailed and Hart grunted as she tightened around him with little spasms of pain. He held still so that she could adjust; he wanted her to begin associating anal with pleasure, not discomfort. Hart waited until his daughter settled her pained bucking before slowly beginning to thrust as he felt her muscles loosen the tight grip that they had on his dick. She still wasn’t completely relaxed, but it didn’t feel like she was trying to crush his cock anymore.

Ada’s breath stuttered in her chest as the burning pain began to fade into a not-unpleasant ache. She watched her father’s face openly, lips parted, as he bent forward, practically folding Ada in half in order to kiss her. She protested with a weak whine but didn’t turn her head away. He teased her bee-stung lips lightly with his tongue and teeth until she visibly gave up.

Her body became more slack and pliant and she opened her mouth for her father to lick his way inside. She even tentatively attempted to return the kiss as Hart let go of one of her legs and placed his hand firmly on a breast instead. He gripped it hard as he began to speed up, his length plunging deep into her.

It was becoming harder and harder for Ada not to move her hips up to meet his thrusts, “Oh, Daddy-” she gasped into Hart’s mouth raggedly.

The hand on her tit switched it’s attention to her nipple. He began to roll and pinch Ada’s cute nipple back and forth, sharply plucking it occasionally as she whined.

“Touch yourself,” Hart instructed, pulling away from her lips, “play with the jewelry that I gave you.”

Ada complied, timidly tugging on the decorative stud that kept the plug from getting lost inside of her. Just that one little pull sent sharp pleasure coursing through her, and she couldn’t help but do it again, and harder. She couldn’t stop herself from beginning to whimper and moan in time with her father’s thrusts in and out of her ass as she started to play with the little ornament in earnest. The feeling of it in her pee-hole combined with her father’s cock rubbing deep against her walls was starting to feel incredible. She tossed her head to the side, her long hair fanning out across the small bed, the bright red of it a stark contrast to the white sheets.

She fucked herself with the plug harder, her cries growing louder. She could only slide the plug in and out about half of an inch but it was enough to bring her to the edge. Hart squeezed her nipple in between his fingers firmly and pulled it sharply away from her breast, causing her to shout out and seize up, shuddering with another orgasm.

Hart’s hips jolted forward as her ass clamped down on his cock and her walls started to pulse around him. He thrust into Ada jerkily a few more times before he stilled and shot his cum deep into her ass.

They stayed joined for several long moments, panting. “Make sure to keep Daddy’s cum inside,” Hart instructed as he slipped his softening member out of the girl’s ass.

He watched the little hole slowly close without any cum escaping with satisfaction. Ada was going to turn into a slave that Hart could be proud of, he could tell, and he had very high standards when it came to things that may influence his reputation.

Ada would have to be groomed carefully in order to become a proper high class slave, but she had certainly shown quite a bit of potential so far.

Hart plucked a handkerchief from his pocket and used it to clean himself off and threw the soiled cloth to the ground for a menial slave to deal with, “William is outside. He’ll take you to my room where you can clean yourself off and rest,” he dismissed as he finished putting himself away.

Ada would be sleeping in his bed from now on, his own little concubine in training. He watched her walk carefully to the door, unused to the tiny vibrations that each step caused inside of her sensitive urethra. She looked back over her shoulder at him with wide eyes before leaving the room, rubbing at her sore and reddened nipple with a thumb without realizing just how erotic she looked doing so. The man let his eyes linger on the display until she followed his gaze and hurriedly removed her hand from her breast with a blush.

Hart should have divorced his wife years ago.

 


	2. Catella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kinks: BESTIALITY, slavery, off-screen body modification, bondage, non-con/rape, puppy play, no really a lot of bestiality, masturbation]

 

* * *

 

 

Hart watched as his new purchase woke, blinking blurrily around the room as the heavy cloud of sedation lifted from her dark eyes. The new slave’s fear grew visibly as she realized her nude state and took in the room around her, her eyes lingered on each piece of medical equipment.

Wide and terrified eyes met his from the medical bed in front of him. The girl was held immobile on the bed, her wrists and ankles cuffed to the framework by padded leather restraints. The new slave opened her mouth in order to ask what was happening, but no sound emerged from her lips. The man waited, allowing her panic to grow for his own amusement.

He was currently viewed with humor by his peers for his lack of harem, but now that his shrew of an ex-wife was out of the picture he could start catching up. This was his first pleasure slave purchase, made only one week after he enslaved his daughter, Ada. Two pleasure slaves was still a bit pathetic, but he wanted to make sure to train them up personally in the beginning, so he didn’t want to rush into buying too many slaves all at once.

He planned for his slaves to be novel and exciting; to have something that set them apart from the other pleasure slaves of high society.

“I’ve personally removed your vocal cords, so don’t bother trying to speak. Puppies don’t talk, after all,” he explained coolly as her hands attempted to fly to her throat, only to be held in place.

“Do you remember being auctioned? You immediately underwent went heavy anesthesia almost immediately so that I could make my little alterations. I wouldn’t be surprised if your memory from before that is hazy. I believe you were sold because of medical debt, but that doesn’t really matter anymore,” He turned as he spoke, retrieving a sturdy leather collar from where it was waiting on a nearby tray.

With the advanced medical procedures available and the fact that it was such a minor surgery, the procedure hadn’t really affected her health. She wasn’t in any pain, instead she was only mildly bothered by an uncomfortable sensation in her throat and legs. She was perfectly fit and there was no reason for Hart not to play start playing with her right then.

Hart neared with the collar and the slave tossed her head from side to side in an attempt to stop the collar from being secured around her neck, but it was still efficiently locked in place despite her defiance, “you’re my Puppy now, and that’s all you’ll be called from now on. You’ll never hear your freeborn name again,” Hart firmly took her jaw in his hand and forced her to look at him, “you’ll live as my bitch and I’ve taken some measures to assure that. As well as debarking you I’ve heeled you. That’s snipping the tendons in your ankles; so you’ll be crawling everywhere from now on. I’ve also given you a nice little clit piercing as a gift to make things easier on you when you’re fucked.”

Puppy’s shoulders shook harder at the news and she attempted to speak. Her lips opened and closed uselessly as she mouthed silent words. Hart couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“I think It’s time that I introduce you to someone special. Let’s go on a little walk. Please behave yourself,” he held up a sleek black baton to emphasize what was clearly not a request.

The baton briefly produced the telltale buzzing and snapping sounds of an electroshock weapon as he held it above her frozen face. Trusting that she got the message, hart clipped a leash to the ring on the front of her collar and freed her from the cuffs keeping her on the bed.

She attempted to scurry away across the opposite side of the bed, but Hart easily caught her by the leash and dragged her back, tossing her onto the cold floor, “ _No_ ,” he scolded sharply as he touched the end of the stun baton to her hip.

The slave’s whole body tensed and jerked in agony that only lasted a split second, but was more than enough.

Hart started walking without waiting for her to recover, tugging on the lead in his hand. The girl tried resisting the pull on her collar, but that just resulted in her coughing and choking as she was dragged across the smooth floor by her leash. That, combined with a not at all subtle flash of a stun baton, had Puppy crawling along after him.

One of the menial slaves spotted them and paused in his duties in order to watch them pass, Puppy being led on all fours, as they spent several long minutes making their way through the halls. Arriving at their destination, Hart swung open the heavy wooden door and revealed a large study.

Puppy let out a little breath in relief. This didn’t look like the nightmarish sex dungeon that she had been expecting.

A doberman was sprawled across a plush dog bed at the end of the room’s prominent desk. He stared at them for a long moment with his ears perked, before trotting over to investigate the newcomer. The dog thoroughly sniffed Puppy’s face in greeting, causing the girl to wrinkle her nose as a he snuffled against her ear. 

The specialized breeder that Hart had gotten his dog from was known for carefully training and breeding them to have certain traits that made them far superior than the average mutt when it came to fucking slaves. They would fuck a slave without protest, and would often do so without any prompting at all. These designer dogs were also slower to knot, resulting in them being able to fuck for much, much longer.     

“This is Brutus, you’re going to be spending a lot of time together from now on,” Hart explained as Brutus gave her cheek a quick lick.

“It looks like he approves of his new companion. Go ahead and give him a kiss back, don’t be rude.”

Puppy stared up at Hart from where she was kneeling, her eyes uncomprehending. She turned to the dog and awkwardly pressed a kiss under Brutus’ ear. Hart nudged her thigh with the tip of his shoe in warning, “not like that. Give him a proper kiss, use your tongue.”

The corners of Hart’s mouth lifted slightly with a twitch as his new Puppy turned her head back him with horrified disgust. She was beginning to realize exactly what was happening and fresh tears fell onto the rug underneath her. Her stomach tightened in disgust and fear as she tried to come to terms with what she was about to do.

After a long hesitation that almost had Hart reaching for his stun baton again, Puppy let out a little sob and slowly bent forward and gave Brutus’s muzzle a tiny lick with the tip of her tongue while avoiding touching the dog’s actual mouth.

“Ah, ah,” Hart warned, his voice strict, “I told you to kiss him properly.”

She sucked in a few ragged breaths and leaned forward once more, pressing close and running her tongue up the side of his muzzle, slower. She could feel the tip of her tongue dipping into the side of the dog’s mouth and running against his teeth. Excited, Brutus licked her back on the mouth repeatedly. Hart gave the leash a little tug to get the girl’s attention and instructed her to continue. 

Puppy allowed Brutus to lick into her mouth, crying as she tried to reciprocate the non-kiss, flicking her tongue against his, strangely smooth and slick. Hart could feel his pulse beginning to quicken at the sight. The power of it was incredible; being able to force someone into submitting to something so humiliating and degrading was making him begin to grow hard in his pants. And the fact that he was going to make her enjoy her debanchment was an even headier feeling.      

The dog lost interest in the kiss and backed up, licking his lips. Hart tapped at Puppy’s hip with his foot, “hands and knees, there we go, good girl,” he approved as she sniffled and did as told, tense.

“Now, put your head down to the floor,” he instructed her until she was kneeling on his expensive rug, her front pressed to the floor and her ass up in the air, legs apart. She was completely displayed.

Hart pulled a spreader bar and an anal plug with a soft tail on the end down from a display of toys hanging against one of the walls. It managed to blend in so discreetly with the room that Puppy hadn’t noticed it until now She shifted apprehensively as the bar was locked onto her thighs, insuring that her legs were held apart.

“This is the ‘Present’ position. So if I give you that command you will get into this pose, understood?” he asked as he slicked up the plug as the slave’s only preparation.

She nodded tearfully and buried her face in her arms.

Hart slowly began to work the tapered end into the girl’s anus. She grunted in protest as it neared its widest and tried to wiggle away, but it was easy to keep her in place with the spreader bar holding her.

With a firm push the plug slid into place and she convulsed, gurgling out something like a scream. Hart stepped back to admire his work as well as clean his hands off with the aid of one of the many boxes of wipes stored inconspicuously around the room.

“The plug has sensors inside that analyse your mood and translate that to your tail. When you become aroused or you get into this position, the tail will lift itself, so it won’t get in the way of any penetration,” the tail confirmed this by giving a few swishes before curling over slightly and lifting out of the way, exposing her slit.

Hart signaled for Brutus and then led him over until Puppy’s head and face were framed by the dog’s legs.

“Good. Now, He’s going to claim you as his bitch so you’re going to have to get him hard, like a good bitch should,” he gently but firmly pulled her head up by her dark hair, enough to be face to face with Brutus’ sheath, “puppy’s don’t use their hands, so you’ll have to use you mouth.”

Puppy started shaking her head and trying to back away from the dog, but was stopped by Hart’s hand on the back of her head. The baton snapped and buzzed in warning next to her ear and the slave settled, frozen with fear. The man pulled the weapon away, “use your mouth.”

Puppy tentatively inched forward and rubbed her nose against the sheath, hoping that that would be enough to cause it to start to emerge. It didn’t, and so she was forced to reach out her tongue and begin stimulating the small bulge with her tongue. Brutus’ hips shifted and the tip of his penis slowly slid out an inch. With a deep shuddering breath, Puppy gave the narrow tip a few licks before taking the short length into her mouth and applying light suction.

Brutus’s hips rolled forward and the girl was forced to let go as the dog’s cock completely slid out. Puppy stared at the large cock in shock, it must have been at least seven inches, enough for him to completely fill her to the balls. It was still the biggest dick that the girl had ever seen, and she looked back at her Master, unsure if she needed to continue now that his member was completely exposed.

Instead of responding, Hart pushed her head back down and snapped his fingers over his slaves ass, getting Brutus’ attention. He came over obediently, stopping where his pointing finger was held.

“ _Futuo,”_ Hart commanded.

Brutus turned to Puppy’s rear, giving the girl’s cunt a few sniffs before running his large tongue up the length. Puppy huffed out a breath from both the surprise and the confusingly pleasurable sensation that it produced.

Before she had returned to consciousness, Hart had dosed Puppy with slow acting aphrodisiacs, and she was starting to feel it. Manipulating his slaves into thinking that they were getting aroused purely from being violated was his favorite slave breaking technique. It was an amazing turn on to him, and helped them start acting like a proper slut if they believed that they naturally already were one naturally.

Brutus stopped wasting time and mounted his bitch, his paws momentarily scrabbling for purchase on her back and shoulders before he settled with one paw braced on her back and the other on the ground. He had his claws capped in preparation, so Puppy was saved from scratches.

She grunted at the sudden weight and turned her face toward Hart, her eyes scrunched shut in a wince as Brutus thrust hard against her several times before finding her pussy. She yelped silently as he pushed inside with one quick thrust and began fucking her in earnest, with no regard to Puppy’s pleasure. Her breath was knocked out of her lungs at the first pump of Brutus’ pelvis and her eyes flew open. They desperately met Hart’s, her mouth open and gasping. 

“Soon I’m sure you’ll be able to cum just from his dick alone, but until you can…” Hart took a small remote labeled “Puppy” from his pocket and pushed a button.

Puppy’s hips twitched forward as the stud through her clit jumped to life and began vibrating. She tried to twist away from the sensation but the spreader bar and Brutus held her still. She began to shake her head as Brutus violently fucked her, the narrow end of his dick ramming into the small space underneath her cervix. There was no real thought in his thrusts, leaving her panting as she was left unable to adjust to a rhythm. Puppy’s sex was starting to twitch involuntarily with pleasure as she was fucked hard, her clit buzzing from the stud.

Hart undid his pants and freed himself, giving himself long slow strokes as he watched the red shaft plunging in and out of his new pet, “you love this don’t you? You love being having a dog’s cock rape your cunt, you’re going to come from being bred like a bitch,” he taunted as he thumbed at the head of his dick with a sigh.

As soon as he finished speaking, Puppy came hard. Her thighs jerked and legs jumped as much as they could in their bonds. She let out a heaving sob at what he’d said, horrified. 

Brutus kept fucking without pause, uncaring that Puppy was now an oversensitive wreck. Hart didn’t give her any mercy either, leaving the vibrating stud going without pause.

After a few minutes of this torture the girl started pounding weakly at the ground with her fists as she shook her head desperately. She her pleasure was growing again, on the edge of being painful.

And Brutus’ cock was getting bigger inside her!

“Ah, is he starting to knot?” Hart asked as Puppy looked at him, her mouth slack and panting and eyes unfocused.

“In case you weren’t aware, the penis’ of dogs swell at the base, in order to tie themselves to their bitch before they cum. Brutus’ knot grows to the size of a softball.”

Puppy tugged at her hair while Brutus’ knot swelled to its full size, locking himself inside of the girl’s pussy. Her lips opened in a silent moan as the doberman dismounted her and faced away, his dick still firmly in place. Puppy’s tail gave a feeble wag.

The engorged knot was putting constant pressure against her G-spot, and every time Brutus tested their tie by gently pulling at his cock, she shuddered. The vibrations in her oversensitive clit was sending pained pleasure throughout her body, and as Brutus rocked his knot against that sensitive spot one more time she came again, harder than she’d ever had before.

Hart followed, shooting cum across Puppy’s bare lower back and ass. He took several steadying breaths through his nose and cleaned himself off before removing Puppy’s leg restraints.

He moved to sit at his desk and picked up his pad as if there wasn’t a girl kneeling on the floor in front of him with a dog’s cock up her pussy, “once he pulls out you will be allowed to come and use the dog bed, and you might as well get comfortable because you and Brutus will be spending the day with me while I work,” he paused and watched as Brutus finally tugged free.

“I will go over all the rules with you, and teach you your commands, but the most important thing for you to know right now is that if Brutus’ cock ever unsheathes, you are to service him like a good bitch. It doesn’t matter which hole you use, as long as you don’t use your hands. The only thing you’re allowed to use your hands for now is removing and replacing your tail for Brutus’ use.”

Puppy crawled stiffly toward the large pillow sitting at the desk, crying softly as dog cum leaked from her pussy. Hart waited until she had lied down and Brutus had joined her before he began to work.

He occasionally glanced over to where Brutus had nosed his way in between Puppy’s thighs, licking his own cum from her folds. She knew better then to close her legs, and Hart spent the rest of his evening managing his affairs to the soft sounds of lapping and harsh breathing.  


	3. Compleo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kinks: slavery, bondage, non-con/rape, cervix penetration, medical play, medical exam, sex toys, M/F]

 

* * *

 

 

Hart was sitting in his clinic swiping through the registry of his slaves when a picture of a young woman caused him to pause. Terra’s file was unexceptional, listing little more then her status as Hart’s menial slave and the fact that she was freshly seventeen. The girl seemed well behaved and healthy, but as with most menial slaves, there was little to note about her file. 

The man didn’t know much about his menial slaves and he really didn’t care to start, but there could be a slave or two with potential somewhere within the walls of his villa, yet undiscovered. 

And so after he took a moment to skim the text on the screen in front of him, Hart had her summoned.

Terra arrived quickly, her eyes wide and her breath coming short, having rushed to get across the grounds, fearful of being tardy. 

In her four years of being Hart’s slave, she had never been asked for by name before. As soon as she was told that the Master was summoning her to the clinic, her stomach dropped and she had almost spilled an entire pot of soup down her own front. The slaves didn’t know  _ exactly _ what had been happening in the clinic that past month, but they saw enough of Ada (and occasionally now the new girl) coming and going from there for rumors to start flying. 

The slave stepped through the clinic door, her gaze submissively on the ground ahead of her, “I am Terra, Master.”

Hart stepped forward and lifted her chin, forcing her surprised eyes to meet his. He studied her face for a long moment, “very pretty. I think with a little attention you could be rather stunning.”

“T-thank you, Master,” she forced herself to whisper as he stroked a long lock of curled toffee brown hair from her face. 

“It’s not just enough to be pretty though, is it?” Hart asked rhetorically as he removed the girl’s belt for her, “now, take off your dress and underthings and let me take a look.”

Terra was well trained and knew better then to disobey, so she let the clothing slip from her shoulders and fall around her ankles, despite the twisting in her gut. She unhooked her sheer white bra that allowed her nipples to show through her dress, freeing her ample breasts and pushed her panties down her hips. Terra stepped out of the pile of white cloth and carefully kept her arms at her sides, leaving herself exposed as she stood in nothing but her sandals. Hart circled her, raking his eyes up and down her body as she tried not to shift in place. 

“Nice full breasts,” Hart admired as he rounded her, placing a palm over one of her tits and giving it a little squeeze, “firm, too.” 

Finished viewing her body, Hart took her arm and led to to the exam chair, helping her up and strapping her down. Hart took his own seat on the stool in front of the chair and pulled each of Terra’s legs apart, pushing the stirrups wide and giving himself a nice view of her pink cunt. 

The slave tried to hide her shuddering breaths while Hart lubed up a speculum and brought it close to her pussy. He held it against her lips for a moment, stroking the blades teasingly up and down. After a beat of nothing happening, Terra tentatively reopened her eyes, only to immediately scrunch them shut again in pained surprise as Hart slid the cold speculum into her with one firm push. He began turning the key mercilessly, watching the blades widen inside of her, causing her pussy to bloom open.

He cranked the blades wider than it was necessary to see inside of her, enjoying the rise and fall of Terra’s chest as she was forced open wider than she likely had been before. He peered into the rosy cavern of her pussy, “your cervix is a little large,” he observed as he picked up a thin probe.

Terra’s pussy was a little on the short side, which was a pity. She was quite appealing to look at, but Hart also wanted to be able to get into his pleasure slaves balls deep, and Terra wouldn’t be able to quite take him.

But ruling her out as a pleasure slave didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun with her first. He pressed the end of the metal probe against the middle of Terra’s cervix, curious to see if the over-large (but still tiny) hole was going to cause the slave discomfort during penetration. Terra squeaked and her toes twitched at the light touch, so he did it again, pressing the rounded tip of the tool around the nub in slow circles.

“ _ Nng.”  _ Terra’s toes clenched in the stirrups as her cervix was stroked, an odd pressure behind her belly button that wasn’t quite unpleasant.

“Does it hurt?” Hart asked without pausing, caressing the probe over the tissue again and again.

Terra shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

Hart could see her inner walls begin to twitch, and he let himself consider the possibilities. The girl was becoming aroused purely from cervical stimulation, and she hadn’t even been drugged with aphrodisiacs for her “appointment”. Intrigued, he turned back to the sterile tray next to him and selected a syringe of prostaglandin, “normally I wouldn’t bother with a more... extensive examination, but let’s have a little fun. Small pinch,” he warned and gently injected the syringe directly into her cervix.

She let out a small sound of pain and Hart soothed her, stroking a hand down the inside of her thigh, “shh, it’s only a cervical dilator mixed with a muscle relaxant. It will make taking a look inside your womb easier. I did use the permanent solution, however. I needed to test it out and you seem like the perfect guinea pig for it.”

Terra’s eyes met Hart’s in confusion and trepidation. The man disposed of the syringe and sat back to let the drugs take effect, “it will keep your cervix ripe and loose. Not extremely, not unless we train it, but I do hope that you weren’t hoping for children in the future. You won’t be able to carry to term now, not with your newly weakened cervix.” 

The girl started to cry finally, but remained silent, even the obedient slave. Taking a quick look, Hart noted with satisfaction that the little opening had stretched, widening into a little hole about one centimeter across. He took a long urethral sound that was slightly larger than the opening that would provide a good stretch. He gently but insistently pressed the end against the mouth of her womb and worked it inside with tiny thrusts.

Terra yelped as the probe breached the entrance, shuddering at the perplexing sensation of discomfort and pressure that was quickly turning into something more pleasurable. Her cunt contracted rhythmically against the blades of the speculum and Hart chuckled lightly, “it looks like I may be keeping you as one of my personal slaves after all, most girls wouldn’t be able to enjoy this as much as you seem to be.”

He slid the sound in deeper, sliding it into her womb properly and causing it to bottom out against the top of her uterus, bumping against her sensitive inner walls, “ _ ow _ !” she breathed out.

“Does it really hurt, or are you just telling yourself that it does? I know that it’s intense, but if you give it a minute you’ll adjust and start to enjoy it more,” he assured her as he began fucking the sound in and out with short little movements.

“No, I hate it. Oh, please take it out, I’m sorry, I can’t do it, please! I’m sorry, Master!” she began to protest, finally starting to fight against her bonds.

“It’s alright, just let yourself enjoy it,” after a another minute or so he removed the sound, causing Terra to sigh with short lived relief as Hart switched out the sound for a larger one, a centimeter and a half.

It was pushed inside of her with no real warning, and she let out a little grunt in response. Her hips lifted from the chair without her consent as he rotated the sound inside of her and began rocking it with little circular movements. He watched her nipples harder into little cute little buds, the light freckles dusting her breasts and shouldering as they heaved with her breathes sweet and appealing. She began to moan in time with the thrusts of the steel rod as they increased in speed.

“Are you going to come from this soon? I imagine you’ve never had a cervical orgasm before. They tend to last much, much longer than a clitoral orgasm, so you’ll learn to crave this feeling soon. It's fate, really. Terra, the goddess of fertility and pregnant women. Of course you love having your womb fucked.”  

Her body suddenly tensed and her hips jumped as her orgasm washed over her, spreading from her toes to the tip of her head in rolling, tingling, waves. She realized that she was whining desperately, but the movement of the sound in her womb didn’t pause, and her pleasure crested again. But the rounded tool still didn’t cease, tearing a hoarse scream from her lips.

Hart monitored the proceedings; she her orgasm lasted a full two minutes and she crested five times as he worked her through it. Terra was continuing to surprise. He withdrew the sound as she finally came down, tears staining her cheeks.

He left her strapped to the chair panting for the moment and made his way over to the 3D printer in the back of the room. He entered in her measurements and had a cervical stretcher of his own design printed within a few minutes. It was a gold ring with a thick two centimeter plug attached to the middle by a discrete arm, looking much like a glans ring with a urethral plug.

Returning, he held up the piece for Terra to see. It looked like a piece of jewelry, gold and ornate, “this this be fixed onto your cervix later on today, but for now I’m going to take you over to my study, so that we can work on stretching out that womb of yours. It will take some time, and I’d like to be comfortable while we work.”

Hart freed her from the chair and waited for her to gingerly stand before heading to the door, “come,” he ordered.

She followed at a respectable distance down the halls until they reached the man’s study, “I’m already having Ada stretched today as well, so you’ll be joining her. I think I’ll put you on the same schedule, actually. Kill two birds with one stone.”

The door opened to display Hart’s daughter Ada lying nude across a chaise lounge, his servant William setting up a tray of medical equipment. They both looked over, their gazes falling on Terra, curious, “this is Terra,” Hart explained, “she’ll be joining in on the festivities today.”

William grinned.

 

_ Story TBC. _


	4. Compleo Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Kinks: M/M, slavery, non-con/rape, cervix penetration, medical play, urethral penetration, inflation, masturbation, father/daughter, incest, F/f, fisting, oral]

 

_...The door opened to display Hart’s daughter Ada lying nude across a chaise lounge, his servant William setting up a tray of medical equipment. They both looked over, their gazes falling on Terra, curious, “this is Terra,” Hart explained, “she’ll be joining in on the festivities today.” _

 

_ William grinned. _

 

* * *

 

 

The tall muscular man attending to Ada stepped away and waited for further instruction. William was a loyal slave that had been with Hart since before Ada was born, and he trusted him the most out his household. William managed the other slaves, providing punishments and minor rewards. He was also responsible for training them, even the pleasure slaves when Hart wasn’t doing so personally, like he had been preparing to do before he was interrupted.

William was in his early thirties, handsome and dark skinned with a truly impressive cock. His massive dick grew to nearly thirteen inches when erect, a result of the experimental growth injections he received as a child. The drug wasn’t used often, nor was it strictly legal as it often resulted in permanent impotence and/or misshapen genitals. William had been lucky with the drug regimen given to him by his first master which had only resulted in the enormous cock desired. 

“Terra, I’m sure you remember my baby girl, Ada. She’s having her bladder stretched today so that she can take deeper penetration. Ada can take the maximum amount that her bladder can safely take, so she’ll only have to have this done twice a month for maintenance, now.”

He motioned for William to pull over the other lounge chair and continued, retrieving a thick catheter, about one centimeter wide. Ada obediently spread her thighs, her legs bent at the knee. Hart pinched and lifted her clit, exposing her piss-hole. The lubricated tip was swallowed easily by the loosened hole, followed by several inches of the tube. Terra watched the whole scene in wide-eyed fascination.

The small balloon in the tip was inflated, anchoring the catheter in place. Hart rubbed the pad of his thumb over Ada’s clit as he worked, and continued the little motions as he turned back to Terra, addressing her, “See, the first step’s easy.”

He picked up a second catheter, “your turn, Terra,” he told her as he ceased the ministrations to his daughter’s clit.

He approached the slave, nodding in approval as she mimicked Ada, drawing up her knees and exposing herself to him, “good girl,” he approved, slicking up the catheter.

He nodded to William, “Hold her cunt open for me.”

The man did as instructed, leaning over the girl and inserting two fingers from each hand into her, spreading her open. She was still loose and relaxed from her many orgasms, leaving her simply letting out a soft moan, half from discomfort and half from pleasure as she was wrenched apart. 

Hart shined a light inside of her, noting that her cervix was still bloomed wide. After a few hours and the drugs settled her cervix, it would close back up by half a centimeter or so, its new permanent state. He pushed the tube past her cervix with ease, fixing it in place with the balloon. She let out a shaky breath as she was breached.

“Now we’re going to stretch out the walls of your womb and Ada’s bladder by filling you both up,” Hart removed two large twelve ounce syringes for the supplies and handed one to William, “go get the cum.”

Hart liked to use cum to fill his slaves with, and finding large quantities of fresh cum to purchase wasn’t hard. It was produced by industrial slave farms, and sold in specialty stores. Hart kept a gallon or two on hand at all times. 

William returned with a large gallon container of cum, warmed to slightly above body temperature. Hart let Terra see it, enjoying the horror that flickered across her face. He began to draw the thick white fluid into his syringe, and nodded for William to do the same with Ada, “The womb can safely take two full gallons,” he told her matter-of-factly. 

As tears began to run down her face once more he added, “but that’s down the road. Today you’ll just be taking a liter and a half,” he connected the nozzle to the tubing and pushed the plunger down slowly.

She let out a strangled, animalistic noise as she felt the warm cum flowing directly into her womb. The sensation of being filled was intense, making her whole womb tingle and come alight. Her hands flew instinctively to her her middle, resting her palms on her lower stomach and whimpering. She could feel herself starting to stretch as more cum was pushed inside, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out at the feeling.

Hart finished emptying his first twelve ounces and looked over at Ada and William. 

Ada had her hands over her stomach as well, her fingers stroking softly as she stared at the ceiling, panting. She was almost finished with the first syringe as had two more to go. 

He got another twelve ounces ready and started injecting the it into Terra, who began to make tiny mewls as her womb was forcibly expanded. Two more syringes later for Terra and the girls were twitching on their respective couches, moaning lightly as they stroked the little bulges of their bellies. They were stretched full enough that they looked about four months pregnant.

Hart helped Terra up from the chaise lounge and guided her to where Ada was still lying and he ushered his daughter over so that they were sitting side by side, “alright, you’ll be filled like this for two hours, so you might as well get to know each other better while we wait.”

He sat in the plush armchair facing them and waved them on, “go ahead, we’ll be here for some time. Don’t you want to touch Ada, Terra?” he prompted, “distract her from her full bladder, give her a kiss.” 

Terra locked eyes with the younger girl, filled with pity for her. The girl’s own father, ordering his daughter molested so that he could watch. 

She leaned toward Ada and pressed her lips to hers gently, coaxing her into a sweet kiss as she placed her hand against Ada’s face, guiding her into position. Terra cupped the girl’s small breast with her free hand, massaging and occasionally stroking a nipple with her thumb.

This slave Hart had stumbled across that day was turning out to be exceptional. Obedient, calm but still timid, and extremely sensitive in the cervix and womb. 

And now she was revealed to be at least somewhat skilled when it came to sex, making Hart’s daughter moan into her mouth as she rolled a nipple in between her fingers.

“Feel each other’s bellies,” Hart instructed, taking the whisky that William had gotten him and continuing on after a sip, “You’re both so full, aren’t you? Does it feel good?”

Ada and Terra pressed their hands against each other’s firm belly bulges, both of them applying too much pressure at first, causing the other to gasp as the feeling of fullness intensified. They began to stroke their fingers and palms over each other’s taught bellies as they resumed kissing. 

Hart motioned to William with his glass, “put the clip on them, William.”

A vibrating clip was clamped to the catheters, joining them together about a foot down from their crotches, forcing them to scissor one another. The clip sent strong vibrations up the length of the catheters, making the girls shake as the tubes buzzed inside of them.”

“Tug back and forth,” Hart massaged himself through his pants, glancing over at William, who was visibly hard underneath his tunic. William had an admirable appetite for sex, and forcing slaves into sexual acts excited him just as much as it did Hart. He enjoyed his position above the other slaves and loved doling out punishment; he was the perfect assistant. 

Terra rocked backward, experimentally. Ada’s catheter balloon was tugged forward, pressing it firmly against her sensitive urethral opening, causing her to let out a little, “ _ eep!” _

As the older girl pushed her hips forward again, the catheter slid further into Ada, rubbing the tube against the length of her urethra and sending pleasure tingling throughout her body. She moaned and clutched at her full bladder. 

She had been having this done once a week for a month now, and was  _ almost _ used to being this full. The urge to pee was still strong, but it wasn’t painful any longer, just uncomfortable. The discomfort still felt good in a shameful way, but she tried not to think about it. Ada thrust into Terra, pushing the balloon in further and then tugging it back against her cervix. They took turns thrusting, fucking the catheters in and out of each other while they gasped. 

Hart took himself in hand and looked over at William again, he was shifting in place and panting as he watched the two girls drawing themselves closer to orgasm. Hart shifted in place and got William’s attention, spreading his legs purposefully. He knew the slave well enough to know that he was disappointed both to be missing the show and to be taking a submissive roll, but he got to his knees in front of his master obediently and drew the man’s cock into his mouth. 

The freeman rested a head on William’s head, ignoring him as he bobbed up and down on his master’s cock as he swallowed him to the balls, in favor of watching the two slave girls thrust their hips, their cries raising in volume. Ada came suddenly, freezing in place as she jerked and shuddered, crying out louder than before. 

Terra didn’t stop, still seeking her pleasure. She fucked them both hard with the catheters inside them, whispering “I’m sorry,” to Ada as the little girl came again with a sobbing shout. 

The young woman came soon after, her hips jerking a few last times before she melted down against the couch. Hart shot down William’s throat with a grunt, holding his head in place as his master came down from his orgasm.

“Take the girls to get emptied and take care of yourself,” Hart instructed William, pushing the slave from his crotch and stood, passing William the cervical stretcher for Terra, “Clean them off and then get Terra situated as the newest addition to my harem,” 

William licked his lips and nodded, unhooking the slaves from one another and pulling them up gently by their arms. Terra wobbled a little on her feet, unused to the change in her center of gravity. William kept hold of her arm the entire way to the showers, helping to hold her up if she started tipping. 

Once standing on the tiled floor of the showers, he deflated the balloon inside of Ada and slid the catheter out from her in one solid yank. She yelped, unable to hold back the liter of cum. 

She moaned as she began to empty, uncaring of her audience as she pissed out the cum in relief. It took her over a minute to finish peeing, and by the time she was done she had tensed in orgasm another time.

William took his hand from his cock and moved to Terra, pushing her to lie on the floor with her legs bent and apart. He pulled the catheter out of her, inflated balloon and all, making her whine sharply as the two centimeter bulb popped free from her cervix. Cum flowed from of her pussy as she let out a long moan. 

The man knelt next to her and flipped up the front of his tunic, tucking the end under his belt, which left his dick exposed. He started jerking himself again, placed a hand on Terra’s bulging stomach and  _ pushed. _

Cum started gushing from inside her as he applied firm pressure, pulling himself harder as her hands flew to the arm pushing down on her womb, trying to push him away. William ignored her attempts and kept pressing, watching her intently as she moaned and deflated. He came hard across her still firm stomach with a grunt, spattering his hand with his own cum as well. He wiped himself off on her long curly hair and grabbed her hips, spinning her around until he had access to her cunt.

He took the cervical jewelry into his hand and pressed his fingers against her opening, “you should be nice a loose, he used a speculum on you, right?”

William didn’t wait for an answer and started pushing his hand forward, his fingers held together in a cone. Terra shouted for him to stop but he managed to push his entire hand inside of her after a minute, enjoying her shriek as the widest part of his hand breached her sore cunt.

She had never been this full. She screamed as he pushed the ring against her cervix by feel, sliding the two centimeter plug home, the hold ring holding it firmly in place. Pleasure rolled over her as she came a final time. He removed his hand and stood, “clean yourselves up.”

William took a look at their sprawled figures, naked as the cum that surrounded them was began to flow down the floor drains. Terra was still gasping and moaning, her orgasm still crashing over her in waves as her pussy clenched around nothing. He untucked his tunic, letting the skirt fall and cover his member again.          

He ran his eyes over Terra one more time before exiting the showers so that the two could wash. He hoped that he would be allowed to fuck her. 

No man but Hart was ever to fuck Ada, and while he was occasionally able to fuck the Puppy, he didn’t relish sticking his dick into the dog cum that was perpetually being pumped into her.

Terra though, William was sure that she’d look really good impaled on his cock.


	5. Virago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kinks: slavery, non-con/rape, off-screen body modification, urethral penetration, father/daughter, incest, F/f, M/F/f, big clit, anal]

 

* * *

 

Piper had cost Hart a pretty penny. The man had put the order in for her around the same time as he had gotten Puppy, around a month and a half ago. And while he’d had an exceptional time breaking in his new small Harem during the wait, he was still eager to get her into the estate and start playing. Hart let her out from the car, and she took in the estate with wide eyes.

Hart’s estate was styled after a roman villa (like practically every other building,) emulating the ancient architecture. It was almost a palace, with several other buildings not far off, such as a bath house, a separate smaller villa meant to hold lavish parties, the slave quarters, cells for the slaves, and others. She was taken aback by the display of wealth; Piper knew that he must have been rich to have bought and customized her in the way that she had been, but it was another thing seeing it personally.

Hart admired her as she gawked at the main villa; he couldn’t wait to give her a test run. Piper was 23, tall and fit, with her short auburn hair in a pixie cut. She was thankfully still obviously a girl from a distance, despite her smallish tits and short hair. Her clit was huge; it was just over two inches, and he’d requested that her clitoral hood be removed, leaving it looking like a tiny dick.

He’d brought a small but sturdy gold chain leash with a little ornate gold ring at the end with him to the facility and had clasped the small ring around the base of her clit-dick. He was now using it to parade her from the car through the grounds as he made his way to the main doors.

William was waiting at the entrance, and Hart led Piper over to him, “this is William,” he introduced, “he manages the slaves, including my harem. Do as he says unless doing so would disobey a direct order from me, understand?”

Piper nodded and spoke for the first time, “yes, master.”

“Good,” he turned to William, “I’m going to be taking Piper to my rooms for the time being; I’ll call you up when I’m done so that we can take care of the intake procedures,” Hart told him and dismissed the slave.

Hart gave the leash two sharp tugs to get Piper moving again as he started off through the entrance’s atrium. Piper almost stumbled over her own feet as she hopped to keep up, trying to spare her clit. It was freshly circumcised, so the little tugs on her clit were driving her insane. It wasn’t even arousal, she was just ultra-sensitive.

Hart ushered her into his private rooms and our sets of eyes turned their way as they stepped into the central peristylium. Terra and Ada sat together on a cushioned bench in the garden, a book open in between them; the older girl had been going over the Kama Sutra with her smaller companion, ever the good little slave. She took her hand back from where she had been pointing to an erotic illustration and rested it almost lovingly on her swollen belly, which was completely visible under her completely sheer gown. The gown was a lovely take on a Roman stola, slits running up both sides up to the hip, making it an easy thing to push her dress out of the way or to tuck the end up into her belt, providing complete access.

Terra’s womb was currently filled with two full gallons of cum, an amazing feet in such a short time. She was used to the weight now and was usually allowed to rest in the courtyard while she held her stretched belly, reading or chatting with Ada.

Ada wore a similar gown to Terra’s, her prominent nipples eye-catchingly tenting the thin, sheer fabric as she shifted to get a better view of the newcomer. Hart had recently pierced her nipples, and the cute pink pencil erasers had now had a bar through them, with diamond studded golden rings encircling her nipples.

Neither Puppy nor Brutus were allowed on the furniture, and so they watched silently from a small artfully placed patch of grass in the sun. They were tied together ass-to-ass, Puppy on her hands and knees.

Brutus had mounted her earlier without warning, something that wasn’t unusual now that the dog has realized he had his own personal bitch. Brutus stared at the shell-shocked Piper and lurched forward, trying to free himself so that he could investigate the stranger.

Puppy’s breath hitched as her pussy was forced wide, Brutus’ huge knot pulling hard against her steadily, until the dog’s dick popped free. He made his way over to Hart and Piper, unconcerned with his still erect cock.

“Everyone, this is Piper. She’s going to be one of your sisters from now on,” Hart told them all as he motioned for Ada to stand, “formal introductions can be made later. Ada, come with us to the bedroom.”

Terra gave Ada’s hand a reassuring squeeze as the younger girl stood.

The main bedroom was huge, and it’s focal point was it’s equally impressive bed. Hart led the girls there and Ada looked nervously down at her already flimsy covering, “take that off,” Hart told her, confirming her fears.

Ada wasn’t wearing a bra or panties, so getting fully nude took only a second. He gave the bed a pat and she hopped up hesitantly. Hart tugged Piper closer to the foot of the bed and the woman hissed softly through her teeth at the pull on her clit.

“Piper, meet Ada, my daughter,” Hart introduced.

Piper’s nose wrinkled with a twitch of disgust, subtle.

But Hart saw it. He knew what the lower classes and slaves thought about blatant incest, but that just made him enjoy flaunting it more.

The man took Piper’s clit in between in thumb and forefinger and gave it a little pinch. Piper squeaked and tried to jerk her hips away as Hart tsked, “not stiff enough. Lie down on the bed with Ada, there you go.”

Once she was settled and he had removed her clit-leash, he turned and disappeared inside of his toy closet. He returned a moment with a decent sized sucker, which he showed to the girls before leaning over Piper’s prone form, Ada watching avidly from her hip. “This is going to draw blood into her clit and make it even bigger and harder,” Hart explained to Ada as he fixed the glass tube over Piper’s already huge clit.

He turned the corkscrew top, adding suction as the pump rose. She squirmed. Once he was satisfied with the amount of suction, he let go, leaving the tube in place. Piper panted, her clit standing erect inside the clear tube as it was forced to engorge. Hart glanced at the time, “I think fifteen minutes will suffice.”

Hart then turned and sat in a chair across the room, leaving Ada alone with a twitching stranger. She tried to smile reassuringly at at the woman, but it didn’t seem to work. The woman’s hands clenched at the silk sheets with her fists; It was taking everything she had not to tear the sucker off her clit.

The fifteen minutes of torture passed and Hart returned to the bed. Piper hadn’t cried, and he found himself a little disappointed. He yanked the tube off of her with a loud comical noise and she winced at the sting.

He had her stand at the foot of the bed again, her hands at her sides. Her clit was not longer a rosy pink and was now angry and red, erect and puffy. It was now at least an inch across and two and a half inches long.

Ada was moved toward the foot of the bed as well, her ass practically hanging off of the mattress. She held her knees to her chest unasked, exposing herself to them.

Hart unveiled another toy: a completely internal speculum. It was made from a firm but soft material and had four speculum-like blades connected to a large ring at one side, left open at the other The device looked like a strange long-legged, flexible table. He worked it into her cunt until the ring was pressed up against the end of her pussy, her cervix exposed in the middle. The prongs held her open obscenely, without anything external or bulky obstructing the view. Ada moaned at the feeling of being held open and looked away from Piper, embarrassed. She knew the other girl was looking inside her.

The man reached down and fiddled with the golden stud sitting in between Ada’s clit and pussy. He started tugging the ball, sliding the musical plug slow from her from her bladder. The ball slipped through the sphincter and into her urethra with a pop, causing her to jerk.

“Ah!” she exclaimed as it finally slid free completely.

“You know that you’re never going to be fucked by another man, right Ada?” Hart prompted as he set the plug aside.

Ada nodded, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Well Piper’s not a man, is she? So she’s going to fuck your pee-hole with her little dick,” Hart took his time very thoroughly lubbing up Piper’s clit before dipping his index finger into Ada’s urethra, “ would you like her to fuck you, baby?”

Ada unconsciously spread her legs slightly wider, “y-yes, Daddy. Please, I want her to fuck my- my pee-hole with her dick.”

Hart swatted Piper lightly on the ass, “you heard her, fuck her.”

Piper cautiously stepped forward and grabbed Ada’s legs, helping her to hold them up and away. She tried to line up her clit with the little girl’s urethra but missed, sliding into her gaped open pussy instead. She adjusted her grip on Ada and took her clit in hand, lining up again and slowly thrusting her hips forward as she pushed her enormous clit into Ada’s urethra with the aid of her fingers. Ada let out a breathy “oh,” as Piper’s clit-dick found its way inside and bottomed out against the entrance to her bladder.

Piper moaned and leaned more of her weight on Ada’s legs, forcing them even further apart, unthinkingly. Neither of the girls were aroused yet and so they both winced as Piper shifted forward. Hart frowned, “you’re only a little over halfway in.”

Hart grabbed Piper’s hips, grinding his crotch into her ass as he shoved her forward into Ada, forcing her clit in past the tight opening of the girl’s bladder. Piper’s knees gave out for a moment as her clit was surrounded completely by the tight velvet hug. It was so hot and wet and good, and Piper had never felt anything like it. Hart unbuckled his pants, “do you know about the other modifications I had made to you?”

Piper shook her head, trying to keep her hips still. She had woken up sore one morning, but no one had told her why.

Hart lubed up his fingers and pressed one against Piper’s ass, “here, I’ll show you,” he slid his finger inside easily and rotated his hand slightly, pressing down on the inside wall of her anus. She shrieked in shocked pleasure as he began massaging her prostate, one finger quickly becoming two.

“What- what is that? Oh my god!” Terra tried to wiggle away from Hart’s fingers, but that just resulted in her fucking into Ada, making them both gasp.

“That’s your new prostate. I had one grown from your own cells, nice, isn’t it? Let’s give it some proper attention,” Hart pulled his fingers from her ass and slicked up his cock.

He pressed the head against her hole and pressed until the head popped in, leaving Piper gasping in pain. He stroked a hand down her stomach as it twitched underneath his palm until she settled.

She had never been fucked up the ass before. The facility had trained her ass with plugs, but she was completely unprepared for the real deal, she felt like she was splitting apart. She squealed as he started fucking her in earnest, caressing her prostate over and over.

Each snap of Hat’s hips sent hers forward as well, sending her clit sliding in and out of Ada’s urethra. Hart was essentially fucking the both of them, the two of them moaning and gasping as he fucked Ada through Piper. They were unable to keep from enjoying themselves any longer, Ada’s clit being rubbed from inside of her sensitive urethra, and Piper both fucking and being fucked.

It was too much. Piper whined in the back of her throat and clutched desperately at Ada’s knees, her eyes locking with the girls’, wide and distressed at the fact that she was racing closer and closer to orgasm from her over-large clit being buried in the little teen. Her prostate was slowly spreading a low steady pleasure throughout her body, and she hated the feeling of the new organ inside of her that was forcing her to squirm and pant.

“Are you going to cum?” Hart asked her with a sharp thrust, angling to bump hard against the new little gland implanted inside her ass.

Piper nodded, “yes, Master! I’m so-” she was cut off by her own cry, echoing around the room as she came, terrified of the new sensation that it brought with it.

Hart hadn’t just had a prostate grown for Piper, he’d also had two testes made as well. They were implanted up inside of her abdomen, up out of the way. They, combined with her prostate allow her to produce real, viable cum which shot forth from the slave’s urethra.

Ada’s pussy, still held wide by the toy, had been lined up perfectly with the older girl’s piss-hole, and Ada could feel the hot cum hitting her walls with long spurts.

Neither girl knew what was happening, and they both scrambled and clutched at each other in confused shock at the sensation. Hart adjusted his grip on Piper’s hips and continued fucking her hard, “Piper just came into your pussy, sweetheart. I know that you probably want her to knock you up like this, but you’ll have to wait for that. When I decide to fill you with a baby for the first time it will be mine. But maybe we can let Piper fuck a baby into you in a few years, if you’re both good.”

Piper and Ada wept. Piper shook, horrified at the changes made to her body, and Ada let out little sobs at the news that her dad would be putting a baby inside of her.

The pleasure that Piper was being forced to feel was starting to be too much, distracting her. Piper’s over-sensitive clit was being squeezed rhythmically by Ada’s urethra as it rubbed its way in and out. The tingling pressure on her prostate added to the torture and she started to shake her head, “please Master, I can’t-”

“You can. Ada and I haven’t come yet, so don’t be impolite,” Hart scolded her.

She started to cry harder and he tsked, “here, help Ada come then, if you want it to stop so bad,” Hart took her right hand in his and moved to press her palm against Ada’s breast.

Ada watched as the woman gave her tit a slow squeeze, and her ass shifted on the bed underneath her. Piper massaged the girl’s small breast and pinched a pink nipple lightly. She flicked the small piercing experimentally and did it again after it resulted in the redhead’s little moans getting louder. Piper pinched the ring wreathing the nipple in between two fingers and gently tugged and pulled.

“Ah!” the fourteen year old sobbed as her nipple was stretched away from her breast. Piper could feel Ada coming from it suddenly, the girl clamping down hard on her clit and caressing it with little squeezing pulses. Piper cried out with Ada as another orgasm was forced from her wrecked body at the same time as the other girl.

It hurt, and Piper hated it. But she had also never felt this setated and relaxed at the same time. She had slumped completely forward onto Ada, her clit still snug inside the girl’s urethra. Hart kept using Piper, ignoring the girls’ pathetic little moans as he forced the two of them to continue rocking their pelvises together.

Piper sobbed on top of Ada as the younger girl tried to sooth her by petting her short hair, “it’s ok. If you squeeze him he’ll come faster,” she advised. Piper tried, focusing on making the muscles of her ass tight around her master.

Hart grunted as her ass started massaging him weakly, and that finally tipped the scale. He came deep in her ass with a sigh, rocking his hips slightly to extend his pleasure. After a minute he pulled out, dragging Piper back along with his cock, freeing her from Ada as well.

Both of the girls sighed with relief; Ada’s legs slumped down and dangled off of the bed, and Piper stumbled drunkenly to the side before catching herself on an ornate bedpost.

Hart bent down and shined a small pen light from his pocket into Ada’s open cunt. Cum was pooled deep inside and had managed to reach all the way to her cervix; the small doughnut was dripping with it.

Hart allowed himself a satisfied smile. That had gone just as he’d hoped and he was thoroughly glad that he had invested in this slave, despite the steep price of her customization.

“Perhaps I’ll start a breeding service,” Hart mused as he pulled the speculum from Ada’s pussy, causing it to close around the cum filling her, keeping it inside, “rent you out. I know several men and at least one woman who would be interested in watching a girl impregnate another.”

Some adjustments would have to be made for that, though. It had taken Ada quite a bit of training to get her urethra loose enough to be fucked, which made it not an option for other people’s slaves. Piper would have to fuck the other girl’s pussy until she was going to cum, and then just hold the slave’s vaginal lips open and aim.

Hart clasped the little golden leash around Piper’s abused clit while she wasn’t paying attention, causing her to jump and let out a sharp yelp. He laughed and gave her ass a fond slap, “you must be so sore. I’ll be passing you over to William now, so I’d prepare for it to get tortured even more if I were you. William likes to make sure the new slaves know he’s in charge,” he chuckled again.

Ada was sleeping, curled up on the luxurious sheets, her plush lips parted invitingly. Hart paused and took a long look before guiding Piper from the room. He hadn’t actually considered impregnating his daughter before today, but now he wasn’t able to get the idea out of his head.

Perhaps he should start making plans.


	6. Puella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There is some accidental plot at the beginning of this chapter but there is porn, I swear.) 
> 
> [Kinks: EXTREMELY UNDERAGE, slavery, non-con/rape, urethral penetration, father/daughter, incest, Uncle/Nephew, M/f/m, Mm, Mf, oral sex, underage, mentions of castration, forced feminization]

 

* * *

 

 

It was perfectly legal to purchase slaves that had been kidnapped from outside of the country (the most popular pleasure slaves to buy for personal use were the unwilling ones, the ones you could rape and train up yourselves.) 

And while  _ technically _ not legal, when it came to the paying mercenaries to go on kidnapping jobs, the law usually looked the other way. If one managed to actually get charged with something, there were many legal loopholes to get you out of it. This left most cases ending up dismissed or the defendant acquitted. 

Hart had been carefully monitoring his ex-wife the day after his divorce, immediately hiring a private detective to observe her 24/7 and the detective reported back with any news of interest. He was glad that he had, because she had recently left the county and moved in with her sister, who lived in one of the backwards prudish countries that even hadn’t (yet) legalized slavery. She left to keep her parents marrying her off yet again (Hart couldn’t help but cheer for the man who had unknowingly escaped a horrible fate; being married to that woman had been hell. 

It seemed she’d prefer to live as a frigid spinster than be in a comfortable marriage, so she fled north. The head of a household was completely in charge of his or her family; the title of  _ paterfamilias  _ or  _ materfamilias  _ going to the most wealthy or powerful individual in the married couple, which was her father. (The title was generally passed down to a son or daughter; something that Hart needed to eventually produce… and not enslave the next time time. He needed an heir; preferably a boy.)

His ex-wife had been seen constantly doting on her little nephew during her stay, so Hart had decided to have his detective start watching the boy as well. 

James was a pretty little eight year old with the same short stature, slim form, pale skin and fiery red hair that Hart’s ex-wife and Ada had (even though the witch had always dyed her hair blonde, gorgeous, but Hart preferred red hair. She had refused to stop lightening it.) The only real thing setting him apart from his aunt and cousin were the light spray of freckles that covered his body from head to toe and his eyes, which shone a bright bottle-green. He looked like he could be Ada’s little brother. 

Or little sister, he was so pretty.

After some time of thought, Hart had hired his own mercenaries and had given them his nephew’s photograph and all the information that he had.

 

* * *

 

 

The boy had just arrived. 

He had been taken from his yard yesterday without any fuss. The hired gun had been instructed to treat the boy well, and to tell him that his parents were sending him to visit his uncle because of an emergency trip. He would be told that there was no time to pack, and that his uncle would have clothes and plenty of toys for him at the man’s home. He knew the boy wouldn’t question it too much; his parents were frequently flying off on last minute business trips, leaving him to be watched by someone else. He would easily accept the situation as the truth.

Hart stood from his chair as James was brought into his study, escorted by William. The tall slave met Hart’s eyes and nodded his head toward James with a grin and raised eyebrows. Hart frowned in mock disapproval at the crude (and correct) implication.   

William’s lecherous grin didn’t fade, and he took one last look at James before going back to his duties, shutting the door behind him. 

James stepped further into the sunny study, alone now with his uncle. He wasn’t nervous as he looked around the room curiously. He either didn’t notice the display of toys against one of the walls or hadn’t understood it and dismissed it as unimportant. James finally turned toward his uncle, not quite meeting his eyes, shy. He waited for Hart to speak first.

“Hello, James,” Hart smiled and crossed the room, drawing the boy into a hug without giving him any time to protest. 

“Hi, Uncle Percy, James replied politely into the hug.

The man held James against him until the boy started to fidget. Hart rubbed his back once more and then freed him from the embrace. He guided him over to a chaise lounge with a hand on his back, sitting the boy next to himself, and draped an arm around the sloping back of the chaise lounge. He occasionally brushed his wrist or fingers against the back of James’ neck, making sure to not do it frequently enough to make him uncomfortable.

“You know about your parents’ trip, right?” Hart asked, serious but friendly. 

“Yeah, but I don’t know where they went,” the boy spoke around his thumb as he chewed on his nail.

Hart gently pulled the boy’s hand away from his lips, “none of that.”

James nodded, chastised, and put his hands in his lap. 

“Where your parents are isn’t important. In fact, their trip isn’t important at all; that’s not why you’re here. Your mother and father know about how poorly you’ve been doing in math and and writing. They’re very disappointed. In fact, they don’t want such a dumb and naughty boy as their son anymore,” Hart informed the child gently, as if he was trying to lessen the blow. 

Tears welled up in James’ eyes and began to spill over, “no they didn’t! I want my mom!” 

“Of course they did, why else would you be here? But don’t worry, you won’t be here forever, I’ll send you home,” Hart began to pet the distressed boy’s hair, “They don’t want a stupid and naughty son like you, but a girl can be as stupid as they like, as long as they’re pretty. And you’re very pretty; so all we have to do is turn you from a naughty son into a well-behaved daughter. You’ll stay here with me until the time comes when I’ve decided that you’re now a proper girl and then you’ll be allowed to go home.”

Hart was lying blatantly and completely; the boy would never see his parents again. The child needed a reason to cooperate, however, and the prospect of going home was a classic. James sniffed and scrubbed at his face, “I don’t want to be a girl, I’m a boy,” he protested with a glare.

“I’m sorry, but you’re not going to allowed to be be a boy for much longer. Your mom and dad already changed you to one legally to be a girl, so if I let you be a boy it would be against the law,” he lied, “I’m going to make you into a girl tomorrow, so we’ll be celebrating your last night as a boy tonight after Terra gives you a bath.”

Terra was summoned into room and she took James’ hand with a small, sad smile directed at the tearful boy, “come on, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

After they were out of earshot Hart called his daughter into the study as well. Ada entered a few minutes later. She was more at ease than she had been in the beginning, but was still timid, constantly dreading being violated. She flicked her eyes up to her father’s face briefly, “you wanted to see me, Daddy?”

Hart nodded and made his way over to his desk, stopping to press a kiss to Ada’s rosy lips as he passed, “I want you to see something,” he sat in his desk chair and woke up the screen of his computer with a tap. 

“Do you remember your cousin James?” he asked, pulling up a program. 

Ada nodded; she remembered playing with a red headed toddler once when she was younger. The Harts had all flown to meet with his wife’s family one year, but that was the only time she had really met him, “I think so.”

“Good. Now,” Hart turned to her steely, “I’m going to give your mother a call, and you are going to keep very, very, quiet and still. You are not to let her see you or know that you are here in any way, do you understand?” Hart met her eyes with his, deadly serious, “you  _ do not _ want to make me punish you for disobeying me during this call.” 

Ada’s lips parted in surprise, she was going to get to see and hear her mother! Her gut lurched. She hadn’t forgiven her mother for agreeing to watch her be raped for money, but... she was still her mother, and she missed her. The girl bit her lip and nodded, standing stiffly in a spot behind the desk that allowed her to view the screen without appearing on camera herself.

Hart’s call was answered almost immediately, “what do you want now?” a woman asked sharply as soon as the connection was made, glaring at the camera. 

“Vanessa, you’re looking well,” Hart greeted cordially, ignoring his ex-wife’s demand. 

And she did look good; she was still relatively young at thirty four, having married Hart when she was only twenty. Her hair was bleached blonde like always, and Hart admitted that it did suit her. Ada really did take after her, Hart mused to himself. Vanessa’s gaze hardened further.

Physically, at least. 

Ada had to stop herself from jumping forward and throwing herself in front of the camera as her mother appeared on screen. Tears began running silently down her face as she watched her mother longingly. 

“I said, ‘what do you want?’” Vanessa repeated.  

Hart folder his hands in front of him, “I understand that you are having a bit of a situation with your finances. Your father took most of it?”

“Your point? I’m busy, Percival.” the woman could not make it more obvious that she loathed the man as she eyed him with total contempt. 

“I have another proposition for you. I’ll send you the same amount as before if you agree to watch again.”

Vanessa visibly hesitated, “I really am busy.”

Hart nodded in understanding, “ah, yes, little James. He’s gone missing, hasn’t he?”

“How do you know that?” her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Oh, because I bought him. I just stumbled into him at the slave market today. Strange, isn’t it? What a small world,” Hart grinned at her.

Ada’s head whipped to look at her father in surprise. James was here? Her father had bought him?

Horror spread over Vanessa’s face and her body sagged in her seat, “please don’t.”

“Calm down, I won’t mistreat the boy,” Hart told her, lip curled, “now, are you interested or not? He’ll be here with me either way, and I’m going to play with him even if you turn down my offer, so you might as well.”

Vanessa was in tears, but she bit her lip and considered.

Ada held her breath, waiting for her mother to respond. 

After a long minute the woman looked up, “fine. I’ll do it.”

Ada couldn’t help but let out a little cry of dismay at her mother’s agreement to watch her nephew be molested, just like she had watched her. She immediately clasped her hands over her mouth after she realized what she had done, looking at her father in horror. 

Hart laughed, “well, I suppose the cat’s out of the bag,” he turned the screen slightly, adjusting the camera in order to include Ada in the picture as well, “now she knows how much you care about her nephew.”

Vanessa’s eyes widened with shock, and she practically lept forward towards her screen, “Ada! Ada I’m so sorry, I-” 

Hart muted the feed and told Ada that she even though she had to be punished for disobeying him, she had done well for quite some time, and so she could go rest for now.

Ada hesitated and didn’t move.

“Yes?” prompted, intrigued. 

“I hate her, Daddy. Can I get back at Mom too... please?” Ada asked bravely, straightened herself and eyeing her silenced mother with narrowed eyes. 

Hart laughed again, delighted. Ada had essentially just asked to molest her own cousin. The man was left incredibly amused as well as aroused by her declaration, and so he nodded, smiling, “of course you can, baby girl.”

Hart tapped the screen again and Vanessa disappeared, the screen going black. He rose from his chair and ran a hand down Ada’s back, stopping to rest it on the swell of her ass for a moment, “James is probably done with his bath by now.”

He gave her ass a little slap.

 

 

* * *

 

 

James was waiting on the bed, completely nude, when Hart and Ada walked in, “Terra wouldn’t give me back my clothes,” the boy explained, gawking at Ada’s body, which was completely visible under her sheer gown. He had never seen real boobs before (other than his mom’s, but those didn’t count.) 

Hart smiled, “that’s okay, none of us will be needing clothes right now. Ada and I will take ours off too, so that you don’t feel embarrassed,” he nodded to Ada and brought his hands up to begin unbuttoning his dress shirt.

He checked his phone quickly before folding up his pants and lying them neatly on a chair, making sure that the recording of the room had started and was being viewed, “the feed is live now, your mother is watching,” Hart informed the girl and nodded to one of the cameras.  

He always recorded his more extreme adventures for prosperity, watching them in bed sometimes while Puppy lapped at his cock. There were enough cameras to cover the room from many different angles, placed strategically around the room in order to get the best shots. It wasn’t uncommon for his rooms to have cameras, nearly all of them did, at least for security purposes.  

The little boy avidly watched Ada disrobe, glancing away whenever she looked back at him. Once they were all naked, Hart moved to sit on the bed with James, motioning for Ada to do the same. He smiled, “since this is your last night as a boy, we’re going to have some fun with your penis. You won’t be needing it anymore after tonight so we’ll be saying ‘goodbye.’”              

James couldn’t make sense of what his uncle meant, and it showed on his face. Hart put the boy in a prone position, lying him down in the middle of the bed, “greet your cousin, Ada, give him a kiss.”

Ada’s eyes flickered up to meet Hart’s briefly and then bent down to press her lips to her cousin’s. The kiss lingered too long to be chaste, but not long enough as to make the boy too perplexed.   

“have you even made yourself feel good with your penis, James?” Hart asked as he watched them.

The boy shook his head, not entirely understanding what that meant; James hadn’t discovered how to play with himself yet and he was schooled privately at home, meaning that he was left unexposed to the things little boys might talk about together. This had left him very innocent as well as gullible. It was perfect. 

Hart removed James’ small hands from where he had been trying to cover himself and continued, “well, we’ll just have to show you how nice it, so that you can have those good memories. After tomorrow morning you’ll only be coming from being fucked up your pussy, just like a good girl should.”

Hart was taking the boy into surgery early in the morning in order to fully castrate his penis and testicles. He was curious to see if he could train to boy to be able to rely solely on prostate stimulation, and if he could make him consistently able to cum from nothing but being fucked up the ass. 

But for now...“Go ahead, Ada, show him how good his dick can feel.” 

Ada’s blue eyes snapped to her father’s, “you want  _ me _ to?”

Hart nodded, gesturing impatiently at James’ crotch. Ada let herself take a closer look at the tiny cock as she reached out. His dick was a barely there nub with a small, empty, crinkled scrotum; his balls were still tucked inside, out of the way. She reached forward and covered the tiny dick in her fingers, lightly stroking. She had never touched another cock before now. 

(Piper’s giant clit didn’t count as a dick, not really.)

James’ brow wrinkled in confusion as her fingers wrapped tighter around him, “what are you doing?”

Hart ran his fingers through the child’s short hair, “she’s making you feel good,” he told him gently and looked at Ada, “what do  _ you _ think about being fucked, Ada?” 

“...Its- its fun. Sometimes it’s scary but it can feel really amazing, so don’t worry,” she gripped him tighter and moved her hand up and down, causing him to take in a sharp breath.

“Oh!” he wondered, looking at his own dick like it had been keeping a secret from him his whole life, completely blown away.

Hart interrupted Ada’s ministrations, “It’s his last day as a boy, Ada, be nice. Suck him.”

Ada carefully avoided looking James in the face as she lowered until she was level with his crotch. She opened her lips and took him in all at once; he was barely a mouthful. James started jerking harder as she began to suck, letting out a constant melody of “ _ oh oh oh! _ s as his little member started to rapidly fill and harden. 

James tensed not a minute later, his legs spasming and his hands flying to his face as he experienced his first orgasm. The little boy’s hands hovered above him, his fingers clenching and grasping at nothing desperately as he let out a startled cry.  

Because he was coming dry, James’ orgasm rolled over him in a large wave that seemed to last an eternity to him, cresting and then slowly ebbing. James’ chest heaved and he stared down as his still hard dick in shock and disbelief as he came down.

Ada had sat up again and used her tongue to moisten her lips, watching her father and waiting for further instructions. 

“Did you enjoy having Ada suck your little cock?” Hart inquired, reaching into one of the bedside table’s drawers and pulling out a sleek black case. 

“Um,” James wiggled, trying to see what was in the case, “yeah. It felt weird, though, like I melted and got all fuzzy.”

They boy curiously reached down to take himself in hand and Hart let him touch himself, watching as the little boy clumsily began getting himself himself off; mostly by just pressing his palm against his dick while he ground his hips in jerky motions. 

The man opened the case with a click, getting James’ attention. He wrinkled his brow in confusion at the long thin steel rods that his uncle produced, slowing in the humping of his hand. Hart held one up for him, “this is Ada’s favorite game. Tell James what you like about it, so that he’s not scared.”

Ada looked away from the case of sounds and back toward her cousin, “it feels really good when it goes inside. It’s- It’s amazingly good. Um, it’s really sensitive in there and it might sting a little at first but it’s okay, it gets better,” the girl assured.

James stared at her, uncomprehending, before turning to look at Hart for an explanation. Hart smiled and translated, “she means that it feels really good when I put one of these in her pee hole.”

The boy looked down at his cock in alarm, grabbing it and eyeing the little mouth at the end of his dick, “no, it won’t fit! And it’ll hurt.”

Hart had already finished slicking up the smallest sound by the time he had finished protesting, “Ada, help me hold him, he’s not going to hold still.”

Ada moved to kneel by James’ head and took hold of his shoulders, pressing the boy firmly to the bed with a quiet “sorry.”

Hart grabbed the resisting boy’s legs and held on until he settled back into the mattress, crying, “I don’t want to, please Uncle Percy!”

The man ignored him and took a hold of the boy’s dick, pressing the rounded tip of a small syringe into his urethra gently, making James gasp at the stretch and again at the sudden feeling of cool lube being injected directly inside of his pee hole immediately after. The syringe was quickly replaced with the prepared sound, the slim tip of the probe teasing against the little boy’s urethra. The sound, even as small as it was, still looked huge against the tiny opening and Ada couldn’t imagine how it could possibly fit inside. 

“Here we go,” Hart warned him and tilted the boy’s little cock at an angle.

He placed the sound against the little hole and pressed it inward, firm but gentle. James began to struggle again, tears staining his face, “ _ no no no no no!” _

The tip of the probe suddenly pushed through the resistance. The boy shrieked and immediately stopped thrashing in their grip, his whole body frozen with tension. The sound slid in the rest of the way in easily, bottoming out almost immediately inside of his tiny cock. 

James gurgled as the burning stretch became his entire existence, leaving dazed. His mind becoming empty, unable to know anything beyond the overwhelming sensation. In truth, he couldn’t even tell if it all  _ only _ felt bad. There was something underneath the stinging pain that was making him feel strange. Good. 

He slowly realized that something was moving inside of him. He snapped back into himself and craned his neck to look down to where his uncle was slowly feeding the sound up into his tiny one inch erection. Hart smiled at him proudly, “you got hard again,” the man told him, amusement in his voice, “if you love huge things being shoved in your cock, I bet you’ll love having them in your ass, too.”

The sound bottomed out and he began removing it again in a slow drag, causing James to let out several high pitched noises of pleasure-pain. Ada was watching the whole thing, face flushed and eyes fascinated. 

“Would you like to try?” Hart asked the girl.

She hesitated before making herself say, “Yes please, Daddy. Thank- thank you for letting me have a turn.”

Terra had been helping Ada get better at talking sexy, but she spoke softly, unsure of herself and worried about messing up. She was also still embarrassed to say a lot of the words and expressions required, and so she tended to shyly trip over them. 

She reached out hesitantly and took over, taking the sound. She started slowly pumping the probe in and out of the tiny dick, careful, stopping to rotate the sound while it was at its deepest. He let out a high pitched whine as it rubbed at his sensitive insides. 

She fucked him harder and realized with distress that her sex had begun throbbing in between her legs. She shifted and pressed her thighs together, swirling the sound slightly, and tried to will her arousal away. The tip pressed and stroked his prostate from inside of his urethra over and over, and James began to babble and writhe on the bed. Hart pressed him back down in order to prevent him for hurting himself, holding him there firmly as Ada played with him. She was no longer as reluctant as she fucked the boy, and Hart noticed, that she was starting to enjoy herself. He regarded her with a small grin that went unnoticed by the girl.   

Ada rocked her hips in place, frustrated, when the boy let out a wail and came again. She looked up at her father questioningly, and he nodded in permission. The girl nodded back and continued her motions, fucking James at a fast pace. He shrieked and screamed, his pretty face and chest flushed red with exertion. Two minutes went by and he came again, but Hart still didn’t signal for Ada to stop. 

By the fifth orgasm James didn’t have the strength to fight any longer, even past begging. He lied limply as his uncle (who had switched places with Ada two orgasms ago) held a vibrating sound inside his dick, making him twitch and moan pathetically as the man rocked it mercilessly back and forth into his prostate. He came for the sixth time with a weak convulsion and a pained sob.   

Ada had been instructed to play with herself as she watched, and so she pumped the large musical ball at the end of her decorative plug in and out of her own urethra, her breath hitching each time it passed over her clit. She had come once already but was still forced to gingerly masturbate.  

Hart decided to grant the child mercy, pulling the sound free from James’ abused cock. Lube dribbled from the tip, his hole still gaped wide. 

James muttered something and tried to close his legs, completely tired out. Hart caught his legs gently and chuckled, “I think we broke him. We should let him sleep, he has a big day tomorrow.”

The boy’s eyes fluttered shut, too heavy to stay open. He was completely exhausted down to his very core, and his body was left in a completely relaxed; it felt like he was floating, content. 

He fell asleep immediately. Hart pushed Ada down until she was completely on her back and climbed on top of her. James was so tired that he didn’t wake even when the man began fucking her directly next to his prone form. 

Once the father and daughter had both sated themselves with each other, Hart cut the live feed to Vanessa. He put James under the covers and got settled in bed with Ada, who slipped in to the left of James, which left Hart free to press up against his nephew’s back. He tucked his soft cock against the boy’s cheeks and fell slowly and deeply asleep, eager for the following day.           


	7. Castratus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kinks: EXTREMELY UNDERAGE, slavery, non-con/rape, incest, Uncle/Nephew, M/m, off-screen castration, forced feminization, prostate massage, sex toys, forced drug use]

Hart had performed the castration personally; a relatively quick and easy surgery. Due to modern medicine, James’ now smooth crotch would barely even have a scar and he would be be back on his feet as soon as he finished waking.

The boy opened his eyes and blinked blurrily around Hart’s bedroom, where he was moved to after his surgery for recovery. He rolled onto his back and stared uncomprehendingly at his uncle, “wha’ happen?” James asked, groggy.

“It’s finished, you’ve officially become a girl,” Hart smiled proudly at the boy and sat with him on the bed, “congratulations.”

“I had a surgery?” he asked, unsure.

“You did,” Hart nodded, smoothing down his bed-head, “now, you saw the difference between girls’ bodies and boys’ bodies last night. So tell me, what did you have that Ada didn’t?”

The boy hesitated, “a penis?” he tried.

Hart nodded and realization slowly crawled over James’ face, his mouth dropping open in horror as he ripped the sheet off of himself and his fears were realized.

His dick and balls were gone.

He grabbed at his crotch with a wail, finding nothing but smooth skin and the tiny hole that was his new shortened urethra. James panicked; he screamed and sobbed and began to hyperventilate as he flailed around on the bed. Hart grabbed a syringe prepared with the popular party drug “sacred lotus” and before James could struggle too much he quickly slid the needle into the boy’s neck.

Lotus Eaters, as they were called, would frequent sex clubs and shoot up publicly as the designer drug was perfectly legal. They would then spend the next three to six hours in a drugged out bliss as stranger after stranger use them, not protesting anything and turned on by everything.

James calmed almost immediately, his head lolling slightly to one side as his whole body relaxed, “ _ oh _ .”   

Hart grabbed the boy’s hips and pulled him down to the middle of the bed. James’ eyes stayed on Hart’s, his pupils dilated so wide that the black circles almost swallowed his green irises completely. His small hand took hold of his uncle’s forearm in order to get his attention and declared, “I feel weird.”

Hart ran his hand down the boy’s flank reassuringly, “that’s because you were too upset and I had to give you some medicine to make you better,” he began to stroke the outside of the boy’s thigh, “don’t you feel better now?”

“Yeah,” James replied dreamily, temporarily forgetting his surgery, distracted by looking around the room in wonder.

“Lotus is really just a drug cocktail,” Hart explained to the boy, despite the fact that his young mind wouldn’t have been able to understand his uncle even if he had been able to pay attention.

The man continued, regardless, “a fast acting aphrodisiac combined with a muscle relaxant and a painkiller in order help protect from tears in the case of over-stretching. This allows the Lotus Eater to enjoy rougher treatment. Also a few more... classic drugs are mixed in as well. Used together, the result is a calm and euphoric feeling mixed with overwhelming arousal.”

Hart studied his nephew’s pretty face as the child shifted on the sheets, now turned on but helpless without his dick. Now that he was castrated James would never go through puberty, which would keep him with soft with girlish features, a high voice, and he would never have to worry about body or facial hair. The only real downside was the lack of libido, but that was easily fixed with a daily dose of mild aphrodisiacs concealed in his food. All of his pleasure slaves received a dose regularly; James’ prescription would just have to be on the higher side.    

The child stared blankly as the man spoke, at a loss. Bored, he shifted his hips and placed his hand back on his crotch, futilely trying to rub at the area that his little dick had been. He quickly grew frustrated as he failed to feel the pleasure he’d felt the night before, “something’s wrong, Uncle Percy; I feel weird,” James repeated, as his ass lifted a centimeter off of the bed in a tiny thrust.

“That’s because you’re a girl now. Girls feel this way sometimes, and the only way to make it stop is to come, like you did last night,” Hart began rubbing a finger across the tiny little nub of the boy’s nipple, “but now you can’t come with your penis, so I’ll have to show you how to come a like a proper girl. You’re also going to need a girl name, so from now on you’ll be called ‘Jamie.’”

Jamie frowned, “I don’t wanna. I won’t.”

Hart stroked his hair kindly, “You’ll get used to it, Jamie.”

The boy’s continued pouting and Hart took the moment to look him over again. His nipples were small, which he didn’t like, held tight against the flesh of his areola. Hart pinched one, trying to encourage it to stand taller. It seemed that he would have to pierce the boy’s nipples in order to stretch them. Nothing ridiculous, just large enough to play with properly. He couldn’t even get a clamp on those, as they were now.   

Jamie watched, unconcerned as the man teased his nipple as he panted, “are you going to make me come again, Uncle Percy?”

Hart smiled down at him, predatory, “I am,” he rolled and twisted the small bud in between his fingers before pinching down, “I’ll show you what makes a girl feel good.”

“That feels good,” Jamie admitted, gasping sharply at the sudden pinch.

“Yes, girls love having their tits played with. See, you were meant to be a girl all along; you love having your nipples squeezed,” he proved his point by finally getting the tiny bumps in a good firm pinch and pulling, stretching them outward as Jamie yelped.

“ _ Ah!  _ Please!”

“Do you want me to stop or do you want more?”

James didn’t hesitate, his blissful state making him agreeable, “I want more!”

Hart let go of the buds, causing the boy to murmur unhappily He sat back, “then say ‘please.’”

“Please,” Jamie asked immediately, squirming on the bed.

Hart took the tiny nipples in his fingers and twisted them sharply. Jamie cried out and his back arched from the bed. He took in a long shuddering breath as his nipples were released again.

“Another thing girls like is kissing; especially kissing men. It’s a skill, but we’ll teach you how. Would you like to have your first lesson right now?” Hart asked.

Jamie nodded dreamily, “Ada kissed me yesterday.”

Large hands helped prop the boy up, “yes she did,” he agreed as he closed the distance and pressed his mouth to the child’s in a kiss. It started chaste, but Hart’s lips soon started moving, his tongue flicking out and caressing Jamie’s lips.

Jamie did his best to kiss back, sticking his little pink tongue out and touching it tentatively to his uncle’s. The older man’s mouth opened in response and he licked his way carefully into James’ small mouth.

“And that’s a girl’s job. When the man in charge of her wants a kiss, a good girl gives him one just like that.”

“Ok,” Jamie agreed, slumping back into the bed, unconsciously spreading his legs and exposing himself.

“Your most important duty is to make me come, and if you’re good you’ll probably get to come too,” he flipped the boy over and put a pillow under his hips, tilting his ass up, “Now I’m going to show you what a girl is really made for.”

He spread Jamie’s thighs and uncapped a bottle of lube with a “click.” Jamie watched over his shoulder as his uncle slicked up his fingers and spread open his cheeks. He let out a confused noise as Hart pressed a finger lightly against his opening and began to make small circles against it. Jamie shifted his hips, unsure even through the drugs, “what are you doing?”

“This is your pussy,” Hart explained, “this is where a man puts their dick so that they can fuck you.”

“Fuck me?” the Jamie asked, unfamiliar with the term.

Hart applied firm pressure to the boy’s anus and his finger slipped in easily, the muscle relaxants doing their job. He twisted his finger inside of him and Jamie mumbled something meaningless into his arm. The older man began moving his finger in and out, faster then he would have if the boy wasn’t flying high, “when a man puts his penis in here like this, that’s fucking,” he added another finger as he spoke.

“It feels good,” Jamie said to no one in particular.

“Does it? I haven’t even gotten started yet,” Hart told him and pressed down hard on the boy’s prostate.

“ _ O- oooh!”  _ That feeling from last time exploded over him again and he went all tingly.

He twitched weakly as he came down from his orgasm and realized that his uncle had added another finger when he was distracted.

Hart gave the little nub a few more rubs and then withdrew his fingers. He positioned himself behind the boy and lubed up his erection, “Even with the drugs this is going to hurt a little bit, Jamie. It will stop, though. And then it will just feel really, really good.”

“Oh,” Jamie pondered, “ok.”

The man lined himself up, pressing himself against the tight entrance. He hadn’t prepared the boy nearly enough, and Hart knew it would be painful at first. He would would forget the pain quickly enough anyway.

The boy was already relaxed as he could be, and so he wasted no more time, popping the head of his dick in past the boy’s sphincter. Jamie shrieked as he was breached, and weakly tried to scramble forward over the pillow.

His ass was too full and he was going to break apart, “please take it out,” he begged.

“Shhh,” Hart soothed, stroking his flank, “you’re doing so good, being such a good girl for me.”

He grabbed the boy’s hips and tilted them up, sliding in until he bottomed out inside of the boy’s rectum. The boy’s colon had never been penetrated and was still very bendy, and so Hart had to shift his hips to the left and grind forward a few times. Jamie let out little mewls each time his uncle nudged into his colon’s entrance until Hart slid forward suddenly, resulting in a grunt from the both of them.

Hart settled into the boy’s ass balls deep, his pelvis pressed against his nephew; he had been pleasantly surprised when he taken the boys internal measurements yesterday. He hadn’t expected the small child to be able to take him completely, but he was about the same depth internally as an adult would be. Jamie was a treasure.

The child felt incredible inside. He was the tightest hole Hart had ever fucked, clamping down on him; hot and snug to the point where it was on the verge of being painful. Hart held still while the boy adjusted to the intrusion, twitching. Jamie’s face was still turned toward Hart, and he could see tear-tracks streaking the boy’s face.

“It’s too big,” Jamie complained. He re-opened his eyes and stared at his uncle, petulant.   

“I know you can take it, Jamie. It will get so much better soon, I promise. And you’re being such a brave girl,” Hart praised, running fingers through the boy’s hair.  

Jamie took a deep breath and nodded, with the adrenaline fading from his system the drugs took him over completely once more, leaving him compliant. Hart shifted his hips forward experimentally, and when it only resulted in a soft moan he drew his dick all of the way out of his nephew and then nudged it in again, sliding himself smoothly back into the boy’s colon. Again there was no pained reaction from Jamie and so he started fucking him, slow and careful.

Moaning, Jamie wiggled his hips in response to the slow drags of the man’s dick on his prostate. His uncle was fucking so far up inside of him that he could feel it in belly-button, and it was making the lotus haze worse. All he could think about now was that good feeling from before, “Uncle Percy?”

“Yes, Jamie?”

“Can you make me feel that good feeling again?”

Hart’s rhythm stuttered. He smiled down and the boy, “only if you ask like a good girl, you know what it’s called. And say please,” he emphasized this with a snap of his hips.

“Ah! P-please Uncle Percy, will you make me come again?”

“I think you deserve a reward; you’ve been doing so well,” Hart conceded as he pulled his cock completely free of the boy.               

Jamie whined out a “no!” in protest as he was left empty, but quieted as he was flipped flat on his back, the pillow underneath him discarded. Hart dove his cock back inside of Jamie, delighting in his squeal.

His nephew whimpered and reached a hand down toward where his little cock and balls had recently rested, his body running on instinct. Jamie’s hand didn’t find anything but skin and he frowned, frustrated.

Hart chuckled, “here, let me help,” he began running his fingers up and down the child’s chest teasingly as he circled his hips.

Jamie wiggled, “it-  _ uh!  _ it feels different this time.”

The pleasure was still intense and all encompassing, but it was less sharp than it had been when his uncle and cousin had been stuffing things into his little cock. Hart played with one of the boy’s nipples ruthlessly, “you’ve already come with your pussy once, you can do it again. And you’ve been such a good girl for me; you’re going to come on my cock over and over, aren’t you?”

His nephew clenched down around him and came with a cry as Hart gave a particularly strong thrust. His eyes stared into his uncle’s, wide and surprised as his orgasm overtook him.

Hart was starting to wonder if Jamie liked taking it hard; both times he had come today had been from being roughly fucked and stretched. He got a better hold on the boy and lifted his ass into the air and began plowing into him

“I knew you could do it! Good girl! Now, let’s keep going.”   

A half an hour later and Hart wasn’t going to be able to hold back his orgasm any longer; his hips had begun to stutter as he drove into the trembling child below him. Jamie had come once more and could feel another building up just behind it. Hart decided to see if he could wring one last orgasm out of the boy before he came and reached down.

It was an awkward position, but he pressed his a finger against the boy’s rim. Jamie didn’t react, too far gone, and so the man worked his finger in alongside the top of his dick, leaving the boy to take in a sharp breath as he was stretched impossibly wide. Hart curled his finger up, pressing against the child’s prostate with firm taps.

Jamie was left voiceless by his orgasm, overtaking him with a feeling just shy of pain. His mouth gaped open in a silent scream as his prostate was abused.

The added finger had left the boy even tighter, and Hart groaned. He worked Jamie’s prostate one last time and came, shooting his cum deep inside of the child’s colon.

He pulled out and admired his handy work, lifting the child’s hips skyward in order to get the best view of his gaping hole. Hart ran a finger around the stretched rim as it slowly shrunk back into position, looser than before.

Hart dug briefly in his toybox and selected a foot long flexible plug with a two inch wide shaft. It was more than an inexperienced adult could take, and looked absolutely massive next to the child. Undeterred, he grabbed the lube and pressed the huge toy non-too gently into the boy’s ass.

As the plug inched forward, movement started to appear under Jamie’s skin. Hart watched, enthralled, as the toy bulged the boy’s flat belly outward.  it slid deeper and deeper, up past his belly-button, all the way to his ribs. Hart slid it in and out a few times just to watch the dldo fucking him through his stomach before finally sliding the whole plug home.

Jamie murmured as the plug’s base slid past his worn out rim, an inch larger than the shaft of the toy had been. It hurt, but he was too tired to care. His head was still so fuzzy and his body still so hot.

Next came the chastity belt. Gold and decorative, it locked Jamie’s plug into place. He’d have to wear it until he could be trusted not to remove his plugs.

The man caressed one of the round cheeks framed by the gold belt fondly. He’d let Jamie sleep off the rest of his drugged stupor for as long as he needed. Once the drugs wore off and his muscles returned to their normal state, the plug in his ass would force them to learn to relax around such a large intrusion, stretching him. Hart wanted Jamie’s pussy as loose as it could be; he was going to make sure that it could never fully close by the time he was done.

He wanted to see how far he could push the limits of the little boy.

Hart gently settled Jamie into the bed, admiring his form one last time before pulling a blanket over him. The long line of the dildo was clearly visible, a long bulge that stopped at his ribs.

He couldn’t wait to see how much larger he could get that bump.


	8. Servus: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kinks: slavery, underage, anal, non-con/rape, M/m, belly bulge, large insertions, light sadomasochism]

William preferred females, which was why he was given a boy slave as a reward for his obedience. He knew that his master, Hart, thought that sort of thing was funny. 

The man snorted and shook his head in amusement. A hole was still a hole, anyway.

When he was told that he would be servicing William, Caelus had thought that Hart had meant washing his clothes and helping him fetch things. Instead, the twelve year old had been ordered to remove his toga.

He had obeyed out of fear, and William raked assessing eyes down the boy’s lithe form. Caelus ducked his blonde head as he was inspected from head to toe, involuntarily jumping backward at the little pinch William gave one of his nipples. The tall man immediately grabbed Caelus by the back of the neck and yanked him back into position. The boy’s nipples were then both taken in between an index finger and thumb and twisted and pulled hard.

Caelus yelped at the abuse, but before he could truly process it he was tossed onto William’s modest bed (the slave had his own small room to himself.) He landed face up and was quickly dragged down the bed by his ankles until his hips were level with the end of the bed and his legs splayed to either side of William.

The older slave ran a dark hand down Caelus’ naked stomach, making the boy twitch, “You’d better be careful to do everything I say, sweetheart,” William warned, “I’m going to ruin you tonight, and it’ll hurt. But if you disobey me,” his eyes darkened, “I’ll hurt you for real. Understand?”

Caelus nodded dumbly, staring shell shocked at William with wet lashes. 

William turned he boy over and had him sit with his ass in the air and his head down. “I’m going to fuck you,” he explained, none-too-gently reaching around and taking Caelus’ soft member in hand, “but I’m going to have to prepare you first so that I don’t ruin you forever. Now,” William grinned, “try and relax.” 

The man let go of the small dick in his hand, causing Caelus to let out a breath of relief. William poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and pressed two into the small boy at once. 

Caulus stiffened as the cold, wet fingers pressed against his hole, and then a small shout was wrenched from his lips as the fingers started to breach him. It wasn’t easy going, William should have started with one finger, but he was impatient and never really cared much for the comfort of others. 

When William finally had his fingers buried in the now crying child he crooked them, quickly finding the boy’s prostate. 

Caelus wrinkled his nose at the first press on his prostate, his little sobs quieting for a moment. As he continued to fondle the little gland the sobs came back harder. When William started tapping out a rhythm Caelus felt his little dick twitch. 

After several more minutes of massage, Caelus’ little member was stiff and William was cramming in another finger. The boy moaned in confusion as the third finger found its way home. It hurt and his penis felt weird, but there was pleasure there as well. Then the fingers left him abruptly. 

Caelus looked curiously behind him as William got something from a drawer and returned with a dildo the size of an average man’s dick. “Once you can take this you’ll be ready,” he explained, holding the toy out for Caelus to behold.

The boy gulped. That toy looked huge, there was no way it would fit inside him.

Except William was determined to. 

Caelus was weeping in earnest by the time the toy was halfway in. 

Caelus was beautiful when he cried, William decided. He was sure that he’d be seeing a lot more of it during the night, something William was looking forward to more and more. He waited until the boy had adjusted a bit and his sobbing had faded to pull the toy out slightly before pressing in steadily on its base. He didn’t let up once he felt resistance and pressed forward, ignoring Caulus’ pained yelps.

Something gave, and the second half of the dildo slid inside. 

“Please… H-hurts…” The boy complained. 

William took pity on him and gave him a minute to adjust to the intrusion, “Shhh. Give it a bit, it’ll get better.”

Caelus hung his head and tried not to focus on the pain in his ass for that minute. Despite the pain, Caelus’ small erection hadn’t faded, something that hadn’t escaped William’s notice. 

Time over, William pulled the fake dick free from the young slave and knelt behind him on the bed. He freed his cock from his toga and replaced the plastic cock with his own. There was a reason that William had taken what little time he did to prepare him. His cock was massive, nearly thirteen inches while erect due to the experimental drugs his previous owner had put him on as a child. Caelus would be pushed to his limits tonight. 

Caelus roused from his stupor as something huge pressed against his hole, and as soon as he realized what was about to happen he yelped and tried to scramble away. William easily held him down and started to ease himself inside. Caelus squealed and began to attempt to free himself again.

William pressed Caelus’ front harder into the bed and shifted his hips forward as he guided his dick into the too tight hole. He grunted.

Caelus screamed sharply when the man’s cock finally breached his ass, flailing his arms as much as he could and gasping for breath. 

The older slave didn’t let him adjust this time and continued pressing forward. The going went easier once the boy’s sphincter had been fully pried open by his cock. He met resistance suddenly, and knew that that meant he had reached the curve leaving into the boy’s colon. He shifted his hips in a circle as he pressed forward, trying to find the right angle. 

The blonde was now quiet with his weeping. He took in a sharp breath as he felt something shift inside of his belly as the cock made its way around the bend and he was suddenly so, so full. William bottomed out, his cockhead pressed against the end of Caelus’ descending colon. 

Caelus had finally lost his erection and William wasn’t surprised. He hauled Caelus upward and held him against his chest, kneeling. The child moaned as the dick shifted inside of him at the movement. 

William started thrusting his hips slowly and Caelus sucked in a breath. William was so deep inside of him and it felt so strange. Almost good. 

“Look,” William ordered, and gestured down at the younger slave’s abdomen. 

Caelus let out an alarmed noise at the sight that greeted him. William’s cock was visible through the boy’s trim stomach, a bulge in his belly that undulated in time with William’s thrusts. The boy instinctively reached out and touched the moving bulge in awe. Something inside of him felt tingly, like he had earlier when he had gotten hard. He focused his gaze lower on his body and discovered that his little cock was filling up again. 

William changed his angle, until he hit the boy’s prostate. The boy choked and William picked up the pace, slamming into the gland over and over. 

The tingles in his groin were getting stronger and his breaths were coming faster. It wouldn’t be the first time the boy had orgasmed, even if he hadn’t yet ejaculated. He just never thought putting anything up his butt would make him cum; the thought had never even occurred to him. And now he was hesitantly rocking his hips back into the thrusts, a particularly strong one making him moan. 

William watched as Caelus stiffened and came, staring down at the movement in his belly as he shuddered and sighed. 

The man shot his load deep into the child’s colon with a grunt and gave a few more thrusts, causing Caelus to shiver. He slid his cock from Caelus’ now loosened hole and let the boy collapse onto the bed. William flipped him onto his back and positioned him so his ass was practically hanging off of foot of the bed. William spoke conversationally, “now to really ruin you, sweetheart. I’m going to do something to you that I’ve never tried on a kid before,” he began lubing up his fingers as he spoke. 

Being fingered didn’t sound so bad to Caelus, not after what he had just gone through. He demurely let William spread his legs and touch his fingers to his hole.


	9. Servus: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my absence, guys! Real world drama and all that jazz. 
> 
> [Kinks: slavery, underage, anal, non-con/rape, M/m, anal fisting, slight sadism, light masochism, mentions of castration]

 

Caelus bit his lip as William easily slid three fingers inside him. His over-sensitive prostate was attacked again, causing the boy to arch his back and keen. His little cock tried to get hard again, but Caelus was still too spent. The attention to his prostate still left him a shaking mess, however.

 

William added his pinky to the fingers inside of Caelus, causing the boy to murmur in weak protest. He didn’t understand what was happening until William finally tucked in his thumb and pressed forward. 

 

The man was trying to put his whole hand inside of him! 

 

“No! Nonononononono…” Caelus sobbed out as the older man’s hand inched into him. 

 

The boy let out a shrill shriek as the hand was finally swallowed by his puffy hole. William made a fist inside of Caelus and rocked his hand forward, his knuckles rubbing hard over the child’s prostate and Caelus’ screams and sobs were slowly replaced by whimpers and moans. 

 

“Should we see how deep we can go?” William asked the prone form below him. 

 

Caelus shook his head despite knowing that it was a futile act. As expected, William shook his head right back, “no, we’re gonna see just how much your little body can take.”

 

And with that he began edging forward again. He kept going, ignoring the whimpers coming from below him, until he met with the now familiar resistance at the entrance to Caelus’ colon . He reached his fingers out and began working them through the opening. The sphincter had been loosened by the recent activities and it didn’t take him long to wiggle his hand through. 

 

The boy choked as William’s hand slipped into his colon, too overwhelmed to even scream. It didn’t hurt-- it felt  _ good.  _

 

William watched amazed as the child’s ass swallowed more and more of his arm. Every movement of his fist was visible through Caelus’ belly, his stomach bulging outward impressively. The man hadn’t thought that the child would actually be able to take his whole fist, and here he was with his hand shoved snugly up the kid’s colon. 

 

“ _ Oooooh…”  _ Caelus moaned and tossed his head in denial. There couldn’t possibly be any more room left inside him.

 

William didn’t stop pushing in until he bottomed out, his fingers meeting the 90 degree curve that led to Caelus’ transverse colon.

 

He gently reached his fingers out, hooking them around the bend in the colon. The boy froze and sucked in a lungful of air at the sensation.   

 

The man fluttered his fingers in response, causing Caelus to babble. William smirked to himself and made his hand back into a fist. Time to start actually fucking the kid. 

 

He dragged his hand nearly all of the way out of Caelus, only to swiftly slide it back into the boy. 

 

Caelus had just started to adjust to the rhythm when William, satisfied that the boy was loose enough, began punching his fist in and out of him. Caelus squealed. It  _ hurt,  _ he was too full, and he could see William’s hand fucking him through his tummy... but it also gave him that tingly feeling... 

 

William reached suddenly out with his free hand and twisted one of the poor boy’s nipples, startling Caelus with the sharp pain, and the orgasm that followed immediately after. He shuddered as William fucked him through it, crying again as the fist was pulled free. 

 

“Shhh, it’s over for tonight, you can sleep now,” William soothed as he gestured toward the floor. 

 

Caelus hiccuped and nodded before retrieving his toga. When he wasn’t instructed to put it back on, he reluctantly lied down on the hard ground and used it for a pillow. His ass ached and his nipple stung. He was exhausted. He turned his head into the toga as he faced away from the bed, trying to hide his crying.

 

The man watched him as he cleaned himself off. He smiled to himself and turned off his light and got into bed.  

 

His gift had been surprisingly fun to play with. He could now actually be sincere when he thanked his master for Caelus in the morning. 

 

He’d also talk to Hart about the possibility of gelding the boy. William liked his playthings small and pretty, and that’s how he’d like to keep Caelus. 

 

He imagined the face the boy would make when he’d see himself after surgery, and all the tears… 

 

William was hard thinking about it.

 

“Hey,” he called out to the boy at the foot of his bed, “get on the bed.”

 

Caelus, thinking that he wasn’t going to be sleeping on the floor after all, got up and joined him.

 

Instead of sleeping at all, Caelus spent the rest of the night riding William’s monstrous cock until he was unable to hold himself up any longer.

 

In the morning William actually had to leave him in his room. The child was stumbling like a drunkard, sleep-stupid and thighs exhausted. Hart just looked amused when William reported in by himself and even cocked a knowing eyebrow. 

 

William knelt, “thank you for the gift, Master. He… fits me perfectly,” he grinned, “if I could ask about gelding...”       


	10. Hospes: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kinks: slavery, underage, daddy kink, father/daughter, incest, urethral play, anal, non-con/rape, M/f, reluctant, urethral fucking]

 

 

 

Ada shifted on her father’s lap as the photographer arranged a lock of her red hair to his liking and tilted her chin toward the light with a hand that lingered a moment too long. He stepped back and composed his shot, providing Christopher Cray with an unobstructed view.

 

The reporter’s eyes roamed over Ada, the tips of his ears a stark pink. The scene was a perversion of a classic portrait of a father and daughter; Hart sat in a picturesque and impressive armchair with Ada perched nude on his thigh. The pose was hardly innocent, Ada had been carefully arranged to appear as tantalizing as possible, her small breasts angled toward the camera, a dainty gold chain swinging between them, attached to her nipple piercings. Hart had a hand on her inner thigh, practically brushing his fingers against her pussy slit. She shifted again, the expensive material of her father’s pants soft against her naked flesh.

 

The photographer instructed her to hold still, and the room filled with the sounds of the camera’s shutter.

 

Cray wiped his palms on his pants and picked up his tablet, pretending to study it and not the young girl, whose father had hooked a finger under the chain, tugging her nipples outward while he guided her into a kiss as the camera flashed.

 

He cleared his throat, fidgeting in his own chair as the photographer finished getting his shots, “ah, so, thank you again for meeting with me, our readers have been very interested in the situation here in this country, given it’s new more… ah, controversial laws.”

 

Hart smiled at the reporter sitting across from him in his study, amused, “you are referring to the fact that our heads of household essentially own their family members?”

 

“Yes, many readers are troubled about the fact that family can be… enslaved,” he glanced at Ada, “and are of course concerned about their treatment.”

 

The other man nodded, “I think that you should ask Ada some questions, perhaps that will help with their concerns.”

 

Cray looked up in surprise, “oh, yes, that would be fantastic. Er, so, Ada, what did you think when your father made you his.. Personal slave?”

 

Ada chose her words carefully, having been prepped before the interview by Hart, “I… was scared at first. But then I understood that it’s because my Daddy loves me too much to marry me to another man. He wants what’s best for me, and now I can stay with him forever.”

 

“Are you happy like this?”

 

“Yes, I love my Daddy very much.”

 

“And does he…” Cray looked everywhere but the couple seated across from him, “does he have sex with you?”

 

Ada glanced at Hart briefly before replying, “yes. He likes to make me feel good. I-- I love it when he fucks me. It makes me feel special when he picks me to fuck instead of the other girls.”

 

“You’re fourteen, correct? Did your father take your virginity?”

 

“Yes, I had never even cum before.”

 

“And now you ah, cum?”

 

The girl nodded, “Yes sir, lots. I usually cum a few times a day. Mostly it’s from Daddy but sometimes he has the other slaves help.”

 

Cray dabbed at his forehead with a handkerchief, his gaze falling to where Hart had begun to stroke the inside of Ada’s thigh, roaming closer to her sex on each instroke until he was lightly running his fingers over her outer lips. The reporter peeled his gaze away and cleared his throat, “and uh, how do you like to be fucked?”

 

The girl unconsciously parted her legs to allow her father easier access to her pussy and avoided Cray’s eyes, “My favorite is when my Daddy plays with my pee-hole. But it’s too small to _actually_ fuck, so um, I guess I like it best when he fucks my ass.”

 

Surreptitiously covering his growing erection with his tablet, Cray raised his eyebrows and parroted, “your pee-hole?”

 

Hart re-positioned Ada, sitting her fully on his lap with her legs splayed wide, “show Mr. Cray your pussy,” he instructed.

 

A flush spread across the girl’s cheeks as she obeyed, reaching down to spread her legs and her pussy lips, fully exposing the decorative gold ornament peeking out from her urethra. Cray watched curiously as Hart gripped what the reporter had thought had been a piercing and began pulling. Ada’s lips parted and her eyelashes fluttered as the thick sound was removed.

 

The camera let out a flurry of clicks.   

 

“Would you like to watch me use her, Mr. Cray?” Hart asked.  

 

Cray nearly sputtered, “ah,” he looked to his photographer, who was desperately nodding yes.

“I suppose, for the article…” the man dabbed at his forehead with his handkerchief.

 

Hart led Ada over to the roman inspired chaise lounge and guided her to lay on her back with her ass at the foot of the couch. He spread her legs and watched his daughter’s face as he lubed up and slid two fingers into her urethra. Ada let out a little whimper at the sudden stretch, but it was something that she was used to now. He fucked her with his fingers until she was fully aroused and panting before adding a third. This resulted in a breathy “oh” from the girl below him.

 

Ada had done well in her training, and her urethra was likely now as loose as it was going to get.

 

Hart stopped playing with her urethra and withdrew his fingers, beginning to lube up his cock instead. Ada watched as he pumped his cock a few times, upset with herself for _wanting_ her father to fuck her ass, even if he wasn’t going to prepare her.

 

But instead of pressing himself against her asshole Hart hooked two fingers inside her urethra, pressing his fingers down. He paused for the photographer who was snapping pictures of her gaping pee-hole.

 

Hart then pressed his cock forward, guiding it to the entrance of her urethra while still holding her open.

 

What her father was doing dawned on Ada, and she instinctively started begging, “no, Daddy! No Daddy please, please it’s too big!”

 

Hart responded by pressing forward with more force and changing the angle. Suddenly the head of his dick popped inside, pressing hard on Ada’s clit from below. Ada shrieked.

 

Cray sat quietly, as though he feared the scene in front of him would stop if he called attention to himself. He shifted as much as he dared, his cock achingly hard.

 

Hart ignored both the camera and Ada’s screaming as he pushed forward. He met resistance as he hit the entrance to the girl’s bladder. He wasn’t going to let that stop him and kept going, forcing his cock through the sphincter.

 

Ada wailed.

 

Hart turned to Cray, “I’m in her bladder now,” he explained, “and I’m going to give this little slut what she wants and cum inside it.”

 

Ada shook her head, forgetting herself, “nooo,” she moaned softly.

 

Her father yanked the chain connecting her nipple piercings cruelly, “you’ll love pissing out my cum, won’t you?”

 

The girl jerked at the sudden pain and nodded, “yes, daddy.”

 

“Good girl,” he praised, and then began to move.

 

Even though Ada had had her urethra played with plenty of times before, having her father fuck that tiny hole was so, so different to anything she had felt before. He felt huge inside of her, stretching her to the limit. She came in no time at all, her clitoris being battered from below.

 

Hart didn’t stop, continuing to fuck her. “I bet you’re craving my cum now, aren’t you? Would you like me to fill you up?”

 

“ahhh, yes please Daddy. O-oh!”  

 

Hart did as asked, shooting his cum deep in his daughter’s bladder. Ada felt her second orgasm overtake her as she was filled, even more intense then the first. She sagged down against the chaise lounge, exhausted and her chest heaving.

 

Turning to Cray after pulling out and cleaning himself off with a handkerchief, he addressed the reporter, “I hope that you will stay a bit longer after the interview. As my guest, I’d like to allow you use of one of my slaves. Besides Ada,” he amended.

 

Cray turned red before sputtering, “I, ah-- well that is-- perhaps--”

 

“Excellent.”

 

Cray shot his photographer a terrified glance.  

 


	11. Hospes: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kinks: slavery, underage, anal, bondage, non-con/rape, M/m, sex toys, large insertions, forced feminization, urethral play]

 

  
  
  
  


Hart left Ada draped over the chaise lounge, her small breasts heaving as she tried to recover from the most intense fuck of her young life. 

 

He guided Cray over to his desk, pulling up a list of his sex slaves and using it as a sort of menu for his guest. He knew perfectly well that this would guarantee an article that showed both him and slavery in a positive light. And if on the off-chance Cray did write a bad article… 

 

Hart had cameras everywhere, and he was sure that Cray’s employers would not be pleased to know that the man had been fucking sex slaves during his job assignment.

 

Cray looked over the slaves, sweat beading on his brow and clearly uncomfortable. He wouldn’t stop glancing nervously at the photographer so Hart sent him from the room. The photographer deflated but complied. 

 

More at ease, Cray browsed the images on the screen, pausing when he reached young Jamie, “she’s one of your slaves? She’s so young,” he sputtered, his eyes lingering the little redhead’s nude body.

 

“Of course. Would you like her?” Hart asked, knowing full well that Cray would.

 

“I, uh-- alright, if that’s… alright.”

 

“One thing to note is that Jamie is really a boy. He’s been fully castrated however, and it is very important to refer to him as a girl, because that is what he believes himself to be.”

 

Cray looked shocked but nodded, “I won’t hurt him? Her? He looks so small.”

 

Hart chuckled darkly, “oh no, you won’t hurt him. Come with me.”

 

He took Cray down the hall, passing the photographer who looked rather despondent, and led him from his office into his study. Cray stopped in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. 

 

Jamie was bound and hung upright from the ceiling with a huge plug underneath him that sat on a pedestal. He was being slowly forced down onto the plug by his own body weight and was seated a little more than halfway down the plug. The widest part of the plug was a full eight inches across, but Hart didn’t expect his small body to be able to take that yet. At the moment he was still taking an impressive three and a half. Soon he’d be stretched enough to keep him permanently loose and gaping, allowing hart to plunge his whole first inside with no preparation.

 

Upon seeing that he had an audience Jamie turned desperate eyes to Hart, “please, am I done?”

 

It had been several hours already; the boy was lucky that Cray had chosen him, which would release him from this torture at least. Hart removed the pedestal and conical plug, the plug was quite snug and caused Jamie to cry out as it was pulled free. Hart didn’t release him from his bonds however, leaving his nephew dangling in the air at the perfect height for fucking. Hart nodded to his guest, “go ahead and do what you want with her, her pussy is wet and loose so you don’t have to bother stretching her at all. I’ll be next door in my office,” he began to leave before turning back, “oh, and no permanent damage please.”

 

Jamie’s heart was racing. He had only been fucked by his uncle before; even William wasn’t allowed to touch him much. He tried to cringe away from the stranger as Cray reached out with a timid hand. The silk ropes held him in place and Cray placed his hand on the eight year old’s freckled hip, “Hello, I’m Mr. Cray. I’m going to f-fuck you, okay?”

 

Jamie knew that he didn’t have a choice, and that refusal just led to suffering. He nodded, “okay, Mr. Cray.”

 

Cray removed his hand from the boy’s hip and hesitantly moved up to his nipples instead. He ran a finger across one of the little nubs, watching as Jamie bit his lip in response. Emboldened, the reporter lightly pinched the pink nipple. Jamie let out a small breathy sound.

 

Jamie was already aroused, but that was no surprise to the boy. He was kept on a regiment of aphrodisiacs, hidden in his food (not that he was aware of this fact). This meant that he was aroused near constantly, the smallest things setting him off. Because he was required to keep a large plug in at all times, he frequently came just from walking or sitting. Arousal was something that he was used to now. 

 

The reporter ran his hand down Jamie’s lightly freckled front, feeling the boy’s muscles twitch under his fingers. Cray leaned forward and experimentally prodded at the small hole in between the boy’s legs. Cray asked curiously, “is this your pee hole?”

 

“Uh-huh,” the boy confirmed as his hips twitched on the own accord.

 

Thinking about what he had just seen Hart do, Cray continued, “and does your master ever put things inside of it?”

 

Jamie looked away, “uh-huh…”

 

Cray grabbed the lube that had been sitting next to the pedestal and shakily smeared lube over his pinky finger. He turned back and held his pinky finger out to that little hole. He pushed forward, refusing to look Jamie in the face as the boy let out a little yelp.

 

He finally looked up to see the boy’s eyes firmly shut and his head thrown back. 

 

“Does… Does it feel good?” Cray inquired

 

“Yes, oh please Mr. Cray, please move!” 

 

Cray did as asked, gently thrusting his finger in and out of Jamie. Jamie moaned and squealed at the stimulation, giving Cray the confidence to pick up the pace. The boy stiffened and came with a series of small “ah!”s. 

 

The man took withdrew his hand, awed at the little boy who had just cum despite having no penis. 

 

Jamie’s eyes fluttered open, “are you still going to fuck me?”

 

“Yes, I am.” Cray confirmed with an awkward smile. 

 

Jamie nodded, “‘kay.”

 

Cray undid his pants as positioned himself so that his cockhead was held against the boy’s puffy hole. He put one hand on the boy’s hip and guided himself inside with the other. There was no resistance, Jamie was loose enough and well-lubed. Cray grunted as his cock was hugged by the boy’s soft warmth. Jamie was so stretched that the boy’s “pussy” really did feel like one, it was nowhere near how he would have expected the ass of an eight year old to feel (this was something that Cray did not find undesirable in the least). He slid in to the hilt, causing Jamie to sigh in pleasure as his prostate was bumped. 

 

Jamie was already horny again thanks to the drugs in his system and he ground his hips back, searching for more. Being fucked by something that size almost wasn’t enough for him anymore, he had become such a size-queen. But the aphrodisiacs kept him cumming, even when fucked by a small cock like Cray’s. 

 

“Do you like that?” Cray asked as he thrusted.

 

“Yes! Yes, Mr. Cray. Oh, please, harder.”

 

The man began playing with the boy’s nipples and did as he asked, increasing his speed. He was growing bolder now, “you’re a good little girl, aren’t you? Taking my cock so well. Wish I could bring you home with me, I need a little girl like you to fuck whenever I want.”

 

Cray moved one hand down and began playing with Jamie’s urethra again, dipping a finger in and massaging like he would a clit. Jamie wailed, his prostate battered and his pee-hole stimulated. He came, not hardest he ever had, but it was still wonderful as it washed over him. 

 

Cray followed after a few more thrusts, cumming with a grunt. He pulled free and looked around for tissue to clean himself off with. Finding none he gave up and used his handkerchief, using it now sure to produce some interesting memories. 

 

“Well,” Cray started, stuffing his soiled handkerchief back into his pocket, “thank you.”

 

He turned at walked out of the door without a backwards glance.   

 


	12. Et Merx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Extremely underage
> 
> [Kinks: slavery, EXTREMELY underage, daddy kink, urethral play, non-con/rape, M/m, enema, inflation, anal, non-consensual body mods, amputee, piercings, sex toys]

 

 

 

 

 

 _“I may have gone overboard”,_ worried Christopher Cray as he stared down at the contents of his package. He set aside the lid of the crate and felt sick for a moment. This was a living child that he had just custom ordered, clicking little boxes “yes” and not thinking once about the fact that he was buying himself a person.

 

Or that buying a child as a slave was the one reason he moved to this city, Hart’s City. He never once sat down and thought about what he was doing. He successfully convinced his boss that it was a great idea that Chris move to the new little nation and become a correspondent. News about their neighboring nation was hot, and everyone was scrambling to read about the newest depravity, so it made sense to have someone on the ground.

 

Chris had been so sure of what he wanted, thinking nonstop about Jamie’s ass and realizing that if he moved here, he could have what he had always actually wanted.

 

He thought resolutely about Jamie again, and how much he had enjoyed fucking a child that had been surgically modified. There was no going back now anyway. There were no returns and Chris had spent a irresponsible amount of money on the kid.

 

He was never retiring now.

 

The man stared down at his new designer property. Nestled in the crate surrounded by a soft foam and thoroughly drugged was a blindfolded three year old boy who had modifications that Chris didn’t even remember selecting. He actually went through one of Hart’s companies so his modification options were quiet broad, and he took advantage. He quickly read back over his selections, comparing the list to the real thing. The boy was mute as Chris was not interested in the chatter or whining of a child, he didn’t want to feel like the thing’s father.

 

Piercings (studs in his tongue, nipples... and all down his tiny dick... Including a rather large prince albert piercing that held a prince's’ wand in place. The sound held the boy’s cock stiff in a mockery of an erection. A catheter had been threaded up through the wand, leading to a discreetly hidden bag for transport.  

 

He wasn’t sure if he’d be keeping the child long enough to worry about puberty so he opted to keep the boy’s balls. He reached out and gently pressed his fingers against the boy’s soft sack, causing the boy to jump. They hadn’t dropped yet, given that the boy was a toddler, which started to stir something deep inside of Chris. He gave the sack a light pinch, and the kid shook his head, his mouth moving uselessly.

 

Chris could a throb in his groin as he let himself run his hands over the child, exploring the most extreme modification that he had made. The boy had no arms or legs, leaving him just a toy to pick up and fuck whenever Chris wished.

 

The man reached into the crate and lifted the boy, holding him at arm's length. He was so light.

 

And so bloated.

 

His colon had been pumped full of a fluid that would insure the child’s hydration during transit, dissolved waste, and provided some nutrients. The workers at the processing plant always liked to fill the stock much more than necessary, something that Hart let go because the slight loss of his hydration fluid was worth it to him for the depravity.

 

The boy was firmly plugged, keeping the fluid inside and leaving the toddler looking pregnant. It just have been torture to have held it as long as he had-- Chris estimated it must have been two days.

 

Chris held the kid under his arm like a football, the boy’s belly pressing down on the hand holding him up. He thrashed as much as he was able at the added pressure in his stomach, which only resulted in Chris holding him tighter. The man brought the boy to the bathroom and set him in the bath, holding him upright with one arm and began pulling the plug free.

 

The boy started trying to resist at first, but then quieted as the plug pulled free, allowing the blue fluid to flow out of him. Chris set down the plug, a full inch and a half wide, and pressed impatiently on the boy’s stomach to hurry things along. The boy stiffened and wiggled in displeasure. The man wanted to fuck the toddler as soon as possible.

 

Chris had had the boy trained and prepared anally so that he didn’t have to take to time to try to stretch such a tiny hole himself. So he had him stretched as much as was safe for his small body, and it was just big enough to allow an adult man to fuck him.

 

The man deflated the bulb of the catheter inside of the kid and slid it out through his wand. He disposed of the bag attached to the catheter with distaste.

 

Finally fully drained, Chris lay the now limp boy down in the tub so that he could undo his pants with shaking hands. He wanted this so badly.

 

The boy was lifted again and lined the kid up with his dick. The fluid the boy had been filled with also doubled as a lubricant, making it take no effort at all to assfuck their new slave immediately. He plunged inside the toddler, causing the boy to stiffen and throw his head back in a silent scream. Chris ignored the tears streaming down the child’s cheeks, the boy’s first fuck rough and uncaring.

 

To his amazement, Chris could actually see himself fucking the child through his stomach. He watched in awe as a bulge formed in the kid’s belly every time he plunged inside.

 

He could watch that for hours, he’d have to film it.  

 

Chris was in ecstasy; pulling a three year old down on his cock was even better than fucking Jamie had been.

 

His cock wasn’t sizable, but it was huge to the toddler, who Chris fucked raw, uncaring of the boy’s pleasure.

 

Tensing, Chris shot himself deep into the boy and pulled out after a few more pumps.

 

The kid both winced and sighed as he was lifted off of the man’s cock, thankful that it was over..

 

Thoughtfully, the man held the child to his chest with one arm and removed the blindfold, letting the boy see the face of his new owner.

 

The child was blinded as he saw light for the first time in two days, but his vision eventually returned and he focused on his master.

 

The poor thing still didn’t understand what was happening to him at all, nothing had been explained, and even if it had, it was doubtful that the three year old would have understood.

 

Looking into the boy’s terrified amber eyes the man could feel himself stirring again. He had taken a light dose of aphrodisiacs (illegal back home) in anticipation of receiving his order, and he was already growing a second erection. He made his way over to to his living room and set the child down on the couch while he fully removed his pants. He sat next to the boy and scooped him into his lap. He knew that the boy wouldn’t understand how to take a pill properly so he slipped the second aphrodisiac pill into the boy’s ass, as far as Chris’ fingers could reach.

 

The pill was fast dissolving and fast acting, so the boy should be feeling aroused for the first time in his life very soon.

 

The boy began to cry again as he was lowered onto the man’s cock until he was fully seated, Chris’ cock pushing the aphrodisiac even deeper into the boy. The member reached all the way to the end of his colon, the head of his dick pressing against it. The boy stayed very, very still, trying to lessen the discomfort.

 

Chris knew that he would end up using the boy like he had in the bathroom frequently. Using him as nothing more than a tool to get off with, but he also remembered sweet Jamie, who had cum just from Chris fucking his asspussy.

 

He let the boy sit and waited for the drug to kick in, and it was only two minutes before the child’s hips started wiggling under Chris’ hands and his breathing sped up.

 

Chris ran his fingers across the bulge his dick had caused in the boy’s belly and massaged himself through the boy.

 

“Are you starting to feel good? That’s because of um, of Daddy’s cock. I’m going to be your new daddy, and I’m not always going to be nice, but I can make you feel good. So always be a good pet, okay Baby?”

 

The boy didn’t respond, instead shaking as he was taken over by the new overwhelming feeling. He didn’t know what he wanted, but he _needed it,_ and he instinctively knew that the cock inside of him was somehow the key to getting it. He swiveled his hips experimentally and gasped as the change in position put pressure on his little prostate. He immediately repeated the motion and his mouth went slack.

 

Chris chuckled and turned on the TV.

 

The very first thing he saw was pure porn between a man and a slave that had been hogtied on the ground. She had an inflatable plug in her ass and sobbed and screamed around her gag as the plug grew to the size of a fist. She stupidly was trying to push it out, causing herself more pain. Chris decided to continue watching, making sure that the child was too, “see, that’s what I’ll do to you if you’re bad.”

 

He wouldn’t tell the boy that he was now going to try an inflatable plug on him no matter if he was bad or not.

 

The toddler sniffled and sobbed, both from fear at the scene on the TV and from his arousal, which was terrifying and new itself.

 

Chris sighed in irritation and rocked his hips. The boy froze and his tears stopped.

 

“Do you want me to make you feel good?” Chris rocked his hips again.

 

Debating, the boy took too long to respond, “well I’m going to do it anyway,” Chris mused.

 

He reached around the boy and gently tugged at the boy’s tiny dick. He could feel like sound through the soft shaft, and he pressed firmer in order to feel it. The child shook his head.

 

Chris lightened his grip again, fiddling with the piercings in the boy’s dick and gently stroking it up and down with his thumb and forefinger. The kid’s hips started to shift again, and as he remembered that special spot inside of his hole, he ground backwards.

 

The man let go of the boy’s cock and placed his hands on the boy’s waist, “Daddy’s going to fuck you now, you little s-slut. Make sure to watch the tv, don’t close your eyes or I’ll do that to you.”

 

The child nodded, both fearful and confused. He didn’t know what was happening on the TV, just that the woman’s ass hurt like his did sometimes, but he knew he didn’t want it to happen to him. He also wasn’t sure what “fucking” was, but he heard a lot of words that he didn’t understand so he was used to that in a way.

 

He was lifted and was suddenly sliding up Chris’ cock and then was lowered again. The boy began to wiggle as Chris managed to find the angle to hit the child’s prostate as he thrusted.

 

Chris pulled the boy nearly all of the way off of his cock… and slipped. The toddler dropped down onto the man’s cock abruptly, he dick bottoming out and pressing hard against the end of his colon. The boy threw his head back and he came, his mouth wide as he tried to scream. He shuddered and shook, tightening down on Chris like a vice and dragging his second orgasm of the night from him.

 

There were three more orgasms for Chris and five for the toddler during the night, until Chris plugged the boy up and put him to bed.

 

Chris had decided on a crib for the child, it would insure that he couldn’t roll anywhere and hurt himself. He set him down in the crib and stared for a moment.

 

“Well,” he said.

 

He left the room.                      

 


	13. Praegnans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kinks: slavery, underage, daddy kink, father/daughter, incest, medical play, urethral play, non-con/rape, M/f, M/m F/f/m, enema, inflation, cervix penetration]

 

 

 

It was time for Ada and Terra’s inflation training, and Hart was in a rather good mood. He paused in sliding the custom inch wide catheter past Terra’s cervix (which was opening up much easier now), and turned to William, “why don’t you call up  Caelus and have him join in the fun.”

 

He returned his focus on Terra, who was perched atop Hart’s desk with her legs spread wide, granting full access to her master. Hart fucked her slowly with the catheter just to watch her whimper and wiggle as her cervix was stimulated. He inflated the sizable balloon inside of her womb and tugged, insuring that the huge catheter would stay put. 

 

Terra’s womb was slowly being filled and Hart had started on Ada by the time William came back, terrified and newly gelded blonde in tow. Caelus would never go through puberty or achieve a full erection now, Hart knew, and this would keep the boy nice and feminine from voice to body. 

 

Hart turned, setting down Ada’s catheter in order to admire the boy. Caelus looked quite cute gelded, Hart decided. His cute little cock had nothing hanging behind it now, just a nice girly expanse of skin.  

 

Caelus froze at the unexpected sight of the two naked girls and had to be yanked forward the last step by William. Hart  _ tsked _ and the boy ripped his eyes away from where Ada was gently rubbing Terra’s slowly inflating stomach.

 

Hart gripped Caelus’ shoulder, a little too firm to be friendly, and turned him toward the girls properly. “Pretty, aren’t they?”

 

Caelus nodded, unsure but honest. 

 

“It’s too bad that your little cock is useless, isn’t it?” Hart asked the boy.

 

Caelus had been getting used to being degraded due to living with William, and so he simply ducked his head and muttered, “yes, Master.” 

 

”On the floor.” 

 

Caelus sat at the man’s feet and was immediately kicked firmly in the hip by William, “present yourself.” 

 

By the tone of William’s warning Caelus could tell that the situation was serious and important to William. If he didn’t show their master that William was training Caelus well, he would likely be in more pain tonight then he had been the night before he was gelded, when William played with and abused his balls until sunrise and he had cum despite himself.  

 

The boy scrambled into position, moving until he was on his hands and knees before his master, his head down and ass raised for the man’s approval. 

 

Hart selected the wide enema tube that he had prepared while William had been gone and slicked it up, paying extra attention to the inflatable plug at the end that would allow water (or in this case cum) through the bulb but keep everything locked firmly in inside. He easily slipped the tube into the boy’s ass and added two of his fingers alongside it, testing the boy’s elasticity. He was beginning to catch up to Jamie, he’d be gaping soon as well. 

 

Hart chuckled as he inflated the plug. It was a good thing that he had grabbed the extra large tubing, “fill up Ada while I tend to this,” Hart instructed William.

 

William complied, picking up the catheter that Hart had abandoned and inserting it into the redhead. William was as gentle as he could be with her; he was always very, very careful with his master’s daughter. The girl still winced at William’s slightly rough treatment. 

 

Caelus knew that he was getting an enema, and relaxed. Enemas weren’t that bad (sometimes he even enjoyed them) and so he never really minded the process of being cleaned out, which he was required to do several times a day anyway in order to stay perfectly clean for anal play. 

 

He screwed up his nose as Hart pumped the plug to its full size and whimpered as the man tugged on the tube to make sure everything was snug and in place. 

 

Hart left the boy for a moment, crossing the room and opening a cabinet stocked with what Caelus thought were gallons of milk. 

 

The man pulled down a jug of thick cum, already heated to body temperature, “I have my fingers in a nearby slave dairy,” Hart explained, “I’m never short of cum.”

 

It dawned suddenly on Caelus what was going to happen. He was about to be filled to the brim with cum, more cum than he could possibly fit inside of himself. 

 

As Hart hooked up the gallon to the tubing and hung it from a stand,  _ tsking  _ again as the boy started to cry before he had even opened the clamp to let the cum through. 

 

For that he fully unclamped the tube at once, letting the hot cum rush into the boy’s colon. Caelus gasped, “too fast!”

 

Hart laughed out loud, “I bet it’s going to be too much, too.” 

 

Soon Caelus was sobbing, his stomach growing under his hands. He shuddered every time he had a cramp, not used to the volume or speed of fluid being poured into him. 

 

Hart bent down and flipped the boy onto his back. It would make it more uncomfortable for him, but Hart wanted to watch the boy’s stomach bulge slowly outward, “Ada, Terra, come distract young Caelus from the pain, make him feel better.” 

 

The girls moved slowly to the middle of the room and kneeled carefully beside the boy, their bellies heavy and distended with cum. Terra immediately bent forward and covered the boy’s small dick with her pink lips, taking the burden from Ada. Caelus bucked and shouted as he was given his first blowjob, momentarily forgetting about the cramping in his belly. 

 

Ada lowered herself beside the blonde and placed a hand on his stomach. She rubbed soothingly and leaned in for a kiss. Caulus had never been kissed before, and so he lay stock still as Ada kitten licked at his mouth. Not getting much of a reaction she moved down his body, kissing and licking his ear, neck, torso and finally nipples. He lay there doing nothing more than breathing heavily, his eyes wide in shock at the new sensations. 

 

The red haired slave lightly bit at the nipple in her mouth, trying to get the boy to react. Her father liked it when they squirmed and moaned, and if they didn’t squirm and moan enough things got… worse for them.

 

Three things happened at once.As Caelus his nipple stung sharply under Ada’s teeth,, he was hit with a cramp as the final bit of cum drained into his ass, and Terra gave his little cock a particularly firm suck. 

 

Caelus felt like he had exploded, the  _ painpleasure _ washing over him and sending him quivering through an orgasm. 

 

“Good boy,” Hart praised, trying not to chuckle..

 

He really had picked the perfect slave for William, he thought as he watched the boy cum through his pain.

 

“Now we’ll just have you hold that for an hour, I think.”

 

Caelus rested his head against the floor, too exhausted to produce anymore tears. 

 

The three slaves spent the next hour entertaining Hart as he continuously had them play with each other, the man typing away on his tablet among the moans and occasional the occasional sniffles from Caelus. 

 

He allowed William to stay and watch as well, the large man’s eyes transfixed on his boy’s distended belly. He couldn’t wait to watch the cum gush from the twelve year old’s ass. He was going to plunge his hand inside of him as he finished, using the cum as lube as he reached inside the boy as far as possible. 

 

Hart really was a good master to William.  


	14. Bovus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kinks: slavery, underage, daddy kink, father/daughter, incest, urethral play, non-con/rape, M/f, F/f, mindbroken, lactation, big breasts, object insertion]

 

 

 

 

Hart supposed he’d need to get a little stall set up for her as quickly as he could; it felt odd having a cow in his office. 

 

He appreciated the gesture, of course, and this was one of the nearby rancher’s prized cows. And also a clear bribe. 

 

There was a push for industrial dairies and it was hurting ranchers that prized themselves on the quality of the cattle and resulting quality product. Hart could easily use his influence and have the whole city, if not nation purchasing free range products. 

 

Hart snapped his fingers in the naked cow’s face. The mindbroken girl’s eyes focused on him and realizing that he was there, instinctively widened her legs, her pussy already wet. Hart nodded in approval, she had clearly been expertly broken, a testament to the Lawrence Ranch methods. 

 

Industrial dairies put their cows through a quick and simple lobotomizing process, while dairies like Lawrence’s took the time to pump the new cows full of aphrodisiacs and machine fuck them near constantly. It usually only takes a week or two, but the girls are left completely mindless and utterly addicted to orgasms. The free range dairies swore by this method, insisting that a happy cow produced more and produced higher quality milk or cum. 

 

This was a milkcow, as her enormous chest and leaky nipples made evident. She must have been at least a T cup, the heavy lactation drugs she was on caused sometimes explosive breast growth. It wasn’t uncommon for a dairy to have several cows that could no longer move, their breasts just too heavy. 

 

She long black hair and a pretty face. Her vacant brown eyes had landed on Hart’s clothed crotch, and her mouth parted. 

 

Not quite interested in a mindless and messy blowjob, Hart ignored her and continued her inspection. He reached out a hand toward the cow and investigated the engraving on the girl’s collar, the attached golden cowbell jingling against her throat.

 

“Cupcake,” Hart read aloud. Not a name he would have chosen but to be honest he wasn’t sure how he would have named her anyway. 

 

There was no recognition in Cupcake’s eyes at the sound of her cow name, she just stayed standing quietly, shifting her hips every second or so. 

 

Hart gently gripped one of Cupcake’s large nipples in between his thumb and forefinger, and just that light pressure made the girl’s sore, unmilked teat squirt. 

 

Hart was irritated to discover some milk on his sleeve. He had William call in Ada as he wiped at himself with a handkerchief. 

 

Ada arrived, nude today except for two golden arm bands and bracelets on her wrists and ankles, a look that flattered the heavy gold collar that she always wore and the thin chain that connected Ada’s nipples. She stopped just inside of the door and spoke first, a privilege that only she and William had, “You wanted me, Daddy?” the teen asked, her eyes locked on cupcake curiously. 

 

“Ada, this is Cupcake. She’s a good cow now but she didn’t used to be,” Hart began.

 

He explained that cattle tended to consist of failed slaves, or of slaves too ugly for any master to want them around. A dairy was not a place that a slave wanted to be sent, and Hart was going to remind his daughter of the possibility. 

 

The girl was beckoned closer, and Hart stepped away, moving behind Cupcake and continuing, “she’s your gift. A new pet for you,” he smiled down at his daughter, “you’ll have to take good care of her though. She needs milking twice a day, and she needs to cum at least twice more than that.”

 

Ada turned shocked eyes to her father, “My pet? Um... milk her?” 

 

Hart nodded, “I’ll have a stall made for her, you can go out to the stables every morning and evening.”

 

The redhead brushed a long lock of hair away from her breasts and peered up at the older girl, likely in her early twenties. “I… don’t know how to milk her,” Ada admitted quietly. 

 

Hart snorted, “It’s simple. You just squeeze and pull her nipple, go ahead.”

 

Ada reached up and hesitantly took hold of a puffy nipple that was thicker than the width of her index finger and pinched. A small stream of milk shot out and streaked Ada across her shocked face. 

 

Cupcake sighed in pleasure and Hart laughed, “she hasn’t been milked in a while. But that’s when they’re fun,” Hart related, “they get desperate, and if you get enough pressure building up, you can do this…”

 

Hart stood directly behind Cupcake and reached around her, taking one huge breast in both hands and squeezing hard. Milk was forced from cupcake’s untouched teat, spraying Ada from her lips to her tits. Ada had been expecting it, but still hadn’t manage to close her mouth in time. 

 

She frowned and wiped at her face, and especially her mouth. 

 

“You don’t like her milk?” Hart asked, “you haven’t really even given it a chance. Go on, take a big drink from her.”

 

Ada froze, mildly disgusted at the idea. She eyed the other girl’s nipples skeptically, and wasn’t surprised when Hart roughly pushed her head toward Cupcake’s giant tits, “now,” Hart demanded. 

 

The girl leaned in the rest of the way and tentatively took a large nipple into her mouth. She sucked experimentally and nearly jumped back as her mouth was filled with warm milk. She moved her hands up to better adjust the cow’s huge breasts, and heard her father’s voice in her ear, “good girl, massage her tits, it will stimulate the milk.” 

 

Unable to stop now, she pressed her hands into the soft flesh, kneading like a kitten as she suckled.

 

Cupcake cried out suddenly, quaking through an orgasm as her tits were played with. 

 

After nearly ten more minutes Ada couldn’t fit anymore inside of her, and she begged her father to be able to stop. Hart knew that Ada wouldn’t have been able to finish from the beginning, and so he thoughtfully nodded, “alright you can stop, but you have to give Cupcake a orgasm with your mouth then.”

 

Ada nearly cringed. She hated bringing off another girl with her mouth. She didn’t mind sucking her father’s cock much anymore, not even when he shoved himself all the way down her throat and held her head still, but there was something about eating out a girl that Ada found distasteful. 

 

She got to her knees in front of Cupcake, the perfect height to put her mouth on the other girl. She helped the stupid cow spread her legs farther and tipped her chip up in order to better lap at Cupcake’s sex. She worked her way around the girl’s cute little labia and pressed a little kiss into the clit before sucking on the little nub,  _ hard.  _

 

Cupcake came again easily, panting and huffing like a beast. 

 

Ada wiped her mouth and stood again, waiting for another command and praying that it wouldn’t involve more milk. 

 

“You took very good care of your new pet, I think you should have a reward.”

 

“Th-thank you, Daddy,” Ada replied, worried. 

 

“I’ve decided that you should get to spend the day here with me in my office.”

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” the girl said again. 

 

She knew what that meant. That meant a day of sexual torture and non-stop maddening and exhausting orgasms.

 

She hopped up on the desk, adjusting herself until she was seated directly in front of Hart’s chair, her pale legs spread wide with one on each side of the man. He pulled the thick, decorative sound that Ada always wore free from her urethra and set it aside. 

 

He watched the little hole struggle to close completely, but now that he had been fucking her urethra properly, it would likely never tighten up fully again. Hart took the lube from his desk and slicked up a pen. He slid the thin instrument inside and watched it slip free again from the loose hole. Hart grabbed it and slipped it back inside, adding another pen alongside it, and another. 

 

And then he found he permanent markers. 

 

Soon Ada’s urethra was stuffed with writing implements, and Hart half wished that he had counted them all going in. 

 

There was one more pen though, and the man was bound and determined to fit it inside. It was a little more than Ada had taken before, but he had faith in her, “Come on, open up for Daddy, Ada.”

 

Ada nodded, tears running down her cheeks, and tried to relax. 

 

Nothing seemed to be working, until Hard yanked hard on Ada’s connecting nipple chain with no warning. She gasped, and the distraction worked. He slid the last pen inside. Ada shook her head and gurgled as it breached her. 

 

Hart chuckled, amused. 

 

He jiggled the chain, causing Ada’s piercings to bounce and be jostled up and down. She whimpered and sniffled, her little tits not enough to distract her from her overstuffed peehole. Hart didn’t let up, pulling the chain firmly and steadily, stretching the girl’s cute nipples away from her chest. He reached out again for Ada’s pussy and found her clit, before changing his mind and withdrawing his hand, “you’re going to make yourself come. Show me how much you love your Daddy.”

 

Ada shot Cupcake, forgotten in the center of the room, a nervous glance but the cow was only mindlessly staring at one of her father’s bookshelves, uncomprehending.

 

She reached down between her legs until her fingers lightly met her clit, and she began to rub. 

 

“Your tits too,” Hart reminded her. 

 

Ada nodded and began toying with the little golden chain, not as rough with it as her father had been, “y-yes daddy.”

 

“You’re going to tell me how it feels.”

 

“It h-hurts, my peehole is too full,” Ada complained.

 

Hart nodded, “I bet it hurts. But that will stop soon, and it’s not a bad hurt, is it, baby?” 

 

“No, daddy. I like being full.” 

 

“It’ll feel better if you cum, won’t it?”

 

“Yes, please, I want to, I want to cum daddy,” Ada began begging, her hips twitching against the desk. She was so stretched, and it stung, but the sensation was sending her flying towards her orgasm. 

 

“Go ahead baby, cum for your daddy and tell him that you love him,” Hart soothed, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

 

Ada gasped and let out a little whimper, her face flushing as her orgasm approached, “oh, I love you daddy, please, Iove when you fuck me I love you, I love--” She stiffened and let out a little scream as she came hard, 

 

“Good girl,” Hart praised. 

 

He lowered his lips to hers and sensually kissed his daughter, running his tongue across hers and cupping the back of her head, pleased.

 

“Good girl,” he repeated. 

 

 


	15. Sollemnitas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kinks: bestiality, slavery, underage, daddy kink, father/daughter, incest, non-con/rape, lactation, large insertions, large cock, belly bulge, masturbation]

 

 

 

 

Lawrence grinned at Hart, shaking his hand heartily, “Dr. Hart, a pleasure to see you again. I hope that you are enjoying your gift?”

 

Hart nodded with a polite smile, “oh yes,” he placed a hand on Ada’s shoulder, “and so is Ada, she’s my little milkmaid.”

 

“And what a sweet little milkmaid she is!” Lawrence remarked, letting his gaze roam over the girl.

 

Ada was draped in a sheer white dress, roman inspired and leaving nothing to the imagination. The fabric was so thin that the filigree nipple shields secured by her piercings still managed to catch the light of the braziers. Her eyes were lined with kohl and her lips stained red for the occasion, making her look sultry instead of her usual more innocent appearance.

 

Hart was having a celebration, his walled garden filled with food, wine, dancing slaves, and a crowd of carefully selected guests. Ada followed him around obediently, a reminder to everyone of Hart’s slightly taboo but newly stylish enslavement of his daughter. Ada dealt with the lecherous stares from the guests, and even a few touches to her hair or face.

 

“Do you like her huge tits, sweetheart?” Lawrence asked, licking his lips subconsciously as he admired the girl.

 

“Yes, they’re very big and soft,” came the careful reply.

 

The hefty man chuckled in agreement and turned back to Hart, “you know, you should really think about putting a baby inside of this little cutie. It really helps their tits grow,” he suggested, gesturing at Ada’s small breasts.

 

Ada stiffened, her horror showing on her face. Both men laughed at the expression, “it has been something that I’ve been considering,” Hart admitted, “make myself a new slave or two that I can train from birth.”

 

Lawrence nodded, “I’ve been known to keep a calf or two myself when the cows birth. They can be quiet fun.”

 

The girl shook, trying to make herself very small and resolutely did not think about her father impregnating her.

 

Hart shook Lawrence’s hand again after promising to look over his proposal for pushing free range dairies and excused himself. His eyes searched for Terra, who was standing with the beverages, offering her breasts to passerbys.

 

Hart liked his slaves to play the part of Roman gods and goddesses at his parties, and tonight Terra was playing the part of Rumina, the goddess of breastfeeding. She had been given a temporary dose of lactation drugs, enough that her breasts were constantly weeping milk but not enough to be permanent. She should only lactate for about a week or so.

 

Terra was actually glad each time a guest would bend forward and take a drink from her, the pressure relieved at least for the moment.

 

Her womb was also filled to the brim with two gallons of cum, leaving the guests likely thinking her enormously pregnant. Her stomach was under constant attention as guests pressed their hands against it to “feel the baby”.

 

Terra let out a little accidental moan as a man gripped her nipple with his teeth, causing him to grin into her tit. It looked like the girl was a hit.

 

The only sex slave missing was Jamie, but he was being currently being prepared by William, as he was the real entertainment for the night. He would be out momentarily.  

 

The guests were finally seated for their meal and Jamie brought out and stood next to a cushioned bench that Hart had had made specially for this event.

 

The boy was completely nude, his smooth crotch impossible to miss and tricking plenty of the men and women that he was an actual girl.

 

“I decided to have a little _damnatio ad bestias,_ so meet our Pasiphae for the night,” Hart introduced Jamie with a hand on his small shoulder.  

 

There were a few murmurs from the crowd as most were well versed in that particular myth. It was one of the more extreme myths when it came to fucking.

 

The murmurs grew in volume as William led a miniature bull into the garden, the beast’s huge member swinging between his legs. It was at least a foot long and nearly three inches at its widest. Jamie’s eyes were locked on the animal’s cock, so pumped full of aphrodisiacs that he actually wanted that inside of him despite his terror.

 

He needed that animal’s cock inside of his pussy so badly. He was so empty and he couldn’t stand it.  

 

The small bull shifted and snorted, on plenty of aphrodisiacs of its own. He still dwarfed Jamie despite being a miniature bull, taller and much more powerful. A full sized bull would have killed the boy with his cock.

 

Jamie was helped face down onto the bench by William and strapped tightly in place. His eyes began to shine with tears as reality set in. He was about to be fucked by the largest cock he’d ever had seen, and that cock was the cock of a _bull._

 

“Please uncle Percy,” the boy whispered to Hart, “I’m scared.”

 

Hart gave his red hair a brief stroke, “be a good girl.”

 

The bull was led closer, it's already lubed member glistening in the firelight. Jamie craned his neck to watch the animal’s approach with wide fearful eyes.

 

But when William helped the bull begin to mount the boy, Jamie subconsciously spread his legs, his body begging to be fucked.

 

The bull missed twice, jabbing violently at Jamie’s hole until William took the bull in his hand and guided the beast until it had the tip of it’s cock inside of the boy.

 

Jamie whimpered and tilted his hips, making it easier for the bull to push inside. It took some effort on the bull’s part, causing jamie to rock and cry half in fear and half in pleasure as he was entered.

 

Cheers and applause filled the garden as the bull successfully shoved the widest part of itself inside, sliding in its long thick dick and making Jamie yelp and groan as his ascending colon was completely filled with bull cock, “oh, uncle Percy!” Jamie managed to breath out in wonder before the bull began fucking him in earnest.

 

The beast had no sympathy for his victim and pounded Jamie ruthlessly. Jamie began to whimper, and then whine, and then let out little screams as his insides were battered. He knew that the line of the bull’s cock was visible inside of his stomach, even though his position on the bench hid it, he could feel his stomach rhythmically distending outward with each thrust. A sensation that always made him feel hot and tingly.

 

An orgasm was ripped from the boy without warning, causing Jamie to shriek at the surprise. Hart’s party guests clapped,

 

This happened four more times and the bull was still going strong. The crowd celebrated each orgasm that he was forced through. Jamie was lying limp now, tears running down his face as he took what he was given, still weakly moaning as the bull scraped over his prostate.

 

A cheer of “five!” rose joyfully from the crowd as Jamie shuddered again, his hands scrambling against where they were fixed to the bench, “please,” he whimpered.

 

The bull ignored his plea and began to pound the child impossibly harder, causing Jamie’s shrieks to return. The beast began to stutter, and Jamie knew that it was almost over.

 

The animal froze inside of him, letting out a long groan and shooting pulse after pulse of its hot cum into Jamie.

 

There was _so much of it,_ Jamie realized. It felt like he was getting an enema, the volume was so great. The boy’s eyes rolled back into his head, the feeling of the bull filling his bowels enough to make him cum again.

 

The bull pulled his dick free, spilling cum all down the inside of Jamie’s thighs. Hart’s guests gave a standing ovation, craning their necks in an attempt to see a glimpse of Jamie’s ruined and gaping hole.

 

“I’ll leave her here of course, so if anyone would like they can play with her pussy,” Hart told his guests.

 

There was a chorus of appreciative murmurs, and Jamie put his head back down on the bench in dismay. His hole was sore and puffy already, and not it seemed that he’d be being fingered all night as well.

 

Hart left the boy there and returned to his seat, accepting the glass of wine that Ada handed him and taking a deep drink. He eyed Ada for a moment, sitting at the foot of his chair, and asked, “Your cousin gave a very good performance, don’t you agree?”

 

“I was scared,” Ada practically whispered back, honest.

 

“Oh don’t be dramatic, it was perfectly safe for the girl.”

 

The girl had mostly meant that she was frightened that she might be given a similar treatment, but nodded anyway, meek.

 

Hart took another drink, “go ahead and bring yourself off while I eat, Ada.”

 

Nodding again, the young teen slipped her hand through one of the high slits in her dress and began lightly playing with her little clit.

 

“Good girl,” Hart praised her, smiling.

 

The man next to her, who must have been important to have been seated by her father, watched avidly as Ada spread her thighs and plunged two fingers inside of her pussy. She averted her gaze and ignored him the best she could, biting her lip and curling her fingers upward to press on her g-spot. She could feel the thick sound that sat snugly in her urethra through the walls of her pussy, and she gasped and repeated the motion. Stimulating both her pussy and urethra quickly led to twitching hips and little moans, and she snuck a glance at her father.

 

Hart was watching her as he ate. Ada could tell that he wasn’t particularly aroused at the moment, and realized that this little performance was likely more for the important man beside her then for her father. Knowing that it would please him if she did well, she turned her ocean blue eyes back to the man, met his gaze, and came with an “ _oooh!”_

 

Hart watched, amused, as his daughter not only managed to pick up on what he had wanted, but allowed herself to be made into a sex object in order to make her father happy.

 

He was raising the perfect concubine.

 


	16. Praegrandis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kinks: medical play, huge cock, extremely underage, speculum, injections, body modification, M/m, F/m]

 

 

 

 

The poor thing’s cock hung down well past his knees, forcing the six year old to stand with his legs slightly wide, giving him the appearance that he was displaying himself. His balls were hung low, huge as well and having grown in proportion with his giant dick.

 

Hart had been looking into penile growth enhancers for some time, a regiment of injections during the beginning of a child’s life that forced the child’s member to become incredibly large. It was illegal to use on citizens due to the high risk of deformation and was also rarely used on slaves for the same reasons. No use wasting good stock.

 

The man had been tweaking the drug here and there for years now, adding a controlled early puberty regiment that would allow the subject’s body to produce cum and looking for ways to reduce risks.

 

And now for the first time he was meeting his success story. He had been monitoring the boy as he grew and had read plenty of reports during the child’s life, and now he estimated that the boy’s member was fully grown. So he had taken the short drive down to his facility and had the boy brought to him. 

 

There were still no abnormalities with the boy and his penis had managed to grow even larger than William’s huge dick. It was in fact so oversized that he would never manage to fully achieve an erection, his cardiovascular system just wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

 

Not that many holes would have able to take the thing in the first place.

 

The man looked up from the boy’s chart, assessing. He had been named a rather unoriginal “John Doe”, but Hart knew that the staff had taken to calling him Bambi partly to his large brown eyes, rimmed with full dark lashes, “well Bambi, you look nice and healthy from here, but I need to give you a check up.” 

 

Bambi nodded and climbed up onto the paper covered examination table obediently. He was used to orders, medical examinations and the injections to his dick. He had been born in the facility, a menial slave that they used for cleaning giving birth of the floor. It had been perfect timing as Hart had needed a newborn test subject, and infants were still typically a little hard to find in the slave markets. 

 

Hart watched as the boy lay back on the table and spread his legs. The man sat down on his stool and pulled table’s the stirrups out and the boy immediately placed his bare feet into them without prompting. Hart pushed the child’s legs apart even farther and leaned in, cupping the boy’s dick and balls, pressing and rolling, looking for any lumps under the skin. 

 

The boy’s member was perfectly fine, he had been examined just yesterday in preparation of his arrival, but Hart wanted to give the boy some personal attention. He rolled the boy’s huge balls in his hands, watching Bambi’s eyes flutter shut with a sigh. 

 

Bambi enjoyed his examinations (which would sometimes end with him cumming, if the technician liked him). His hips shifted as he sighed again. He had no understanding of the taboo or any concept that what was being done to his six year old body might be wrong, Hart knew. And so the boy enjoyed himself as he was molested, parting his lips with a moan and smiling. 

 

“I’ve decided to add you to my little menagerie,” Hart told him, fully knowing that the boy had no idea what a menagerie was, “but I think I want you to be a bit more special.”

 

The child looked at him blankly as Hart rolled a shiny metal table closer and selected an adult sized anal speculum, “you haven’t had much up your ass,” Hart mused, “but I’m going to have to open you wide today.”

 

Bambi knew about having his ass played with. It normally wasn’t part of his examinations but the same techs that would make him cum would often slide their fingers inside of him. He liked that too. 

 

Hart slicked up the three pronged speculum and pressed. The boy was tight, and he probably should have prepared him first, but it was no matter. He persisted, making slow circles and trying to open Bambi up. 

 

The blades finally began to sink inside and soon the thing was fully seated in the boy’s ass. 

 

It was much bigger than anything Bambi had had inside of him before, and he was valiantly trying not to cry at the discomfort, “shhh,” Hart soothed him with a brief stroke to his inner thigh. 

 

He continued on, slowly beginning to turn the key and open the blades. Bambi stiffened as the prongs widened, pulling him open and exposing his insides to the air. The boy whined as he tried not to writhe on the table at the open feeling. His huge cock and balls flopped down, obscuring Hart’s view. The man frowned and stopped widening the boy for a moment, draping Bambi’s dick and balls back across his hip and out of the way. 

 

It took an agonizingly long time for Bambi to be opened to the speculum’s full two and a half inches as Hart didn’t want to actually injure the child. He reached inside the now widened entrance with a finger and firmly pressed on the boy’s defenseless prostate, enjoying the child’s panting breaths and the way he was covering his mouth with both hands, trying to stay quiet.

 

Bambi’s prostate was a small but distinct little bump on the boy’s upper wall, and it was too tempting not to play with a bit before he got down to business.

 

He made sure that the boy didn’t cum, taking his fingers off of the little nub each time the boy was close. Bambi was sobbing quietly into his hands, still managing to be mostly silent. He was well trained, and a little too well for Hart’s tastes. 

 

Bambi was a bit bland as he was, even with his huge cock and balls, and that was why Hart was adding one more modification to the boy before they left for his estate.

 

Hart finally took pity on him, pressing hard on his prostate with a circular motion. The boy finally broke his silence with a shout, his hips jumping as he came and his half-hard dick splattering the floor with cum. 

 

The man watched as the child’s muscles contracted around the speculum and dipped in a finger to feel the walls convulsing and shaking, “alright, now that you’re relaxed we can begin.”   

 

Bambi lay limp on the bed, unresponsive. He wasn’t used to having people talk to him this much, and he didn’t know what to do. He watched Hart retrieve something else from the metal cart, curious and hopeful that whatever it was would result in more orgasms.

 

He wasn’t particularly happy to see the syringe.

 

Hart considered the boy for a moment, syringe in hand. He nodded to himself, deciding to grant the child the mercy of an anesthetic. He soaked a small cotton pad with a numbing solution and applied it to the boy’s prostate, letting it sit few a good few minutes. Bambi shifted uncomfortably as he was numbed on the inside, unsure about the proceedings. 

 

Deciding that the boy was a numb as he was going to get, Hart removed the cotton and readied the syringe, “don’t move,” he warned and slid the needle into Bambi’s prostate. 

 

Bambi could feel the needle piercing the little gland even through the anesthetic and he shrieked, his back arching like an overstrung bow. The injection began and he shouted again as a tingling warmth spread inside of his ass, overwhelming but still not entirely unpleasant. It seemed to last forever, and Bambi tried not to squirm. He bit his lip and wrinkled his forehead in concentration as he held as still as possible, knowing better than to move while having a needle still inside of him. 

 

The needle was finally removed and Bambi sighed as he heard the syringe  _ clink _ down onto the tray. He allowed himself to relax slightly, hoping that there would be no more shots today. 

 

Finished, Hart began to slide the speculum free, not bothering to close it first. Bambi yelped and quickly pressed his hands over his mouth, meeting Hart’s eyes in contrition. 

 

Hart chuckled and continued pulling the speculum out of the boy, “you can make noise, Bambi. You don’t have to be right quiet now, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Bambi nodded, wincing as the tool up his ass finally slid free. 

 

The man checked his watch, “alright, I’ll be back for you in a few hours.”

 

The boy just stared at him with his wide eyes, quiet again. 

 

A few hours ended up being eight as Hart got caught up in the workings of his facility, going over projects and reading reports. Hart knew that the boy would be very uncomfortable by now, and the he really should either send someone or take care of it himself. 

 

Hart set down his tablet and stood from his desk. It took him no time at all to get to the examination room that the boy was still locked in, and he opened the door to find Bambi lying curled up, still on the table.

 

The child’s tearful eyes found his fearfully as he entered the room. 

 

There was a pressure inside of Bambi that he didn’t understand. It felt a little like when he hadn’t cum for a few days and a lot like he was going to explode if something didn’t happen soon. Bambi had thought about touching himself to try and find relief only briefly. He knew better then to masturbate. 

 

Hart checked him over, pressing a finger inside of the boy and feeling his prostate. It felt enlarged, but that was normal, especially just after the injection. Bambi wrinkled his nose as the abused gland was pressed on, looking down in surprise when his cock began to drool.  

 

“I’ve given you the same drug as they give most cumcows,” Hart explained to the boy despite knowing that the child wouldn’t really understand him, “your prostate and testes are now overactive, which will highly increase cum production. You’ll get used to the constant full feeling and the leaking, I’m sure.”

 

He called in a nurse, a young woman named Amy with blonde hair and glasses, “I’d like to see him cum,” he informed her with a wave of his hand. He could do the deep himself but he’d much rather watch the pretty nurse try to wrap her hands around the boy’s soft member. She avoided the man and boy’s eyes as she massaged the massive cock in her hands, unable to jack the child off normally but trying her best. 

 

Bambi was leaking cum everywhere, covering the woman’s hands and lubricating the way as the child got as hard as his body would allow. 

 

The boy’s hips started shifting as he was played with, one of his favorite things. He had never been this messy, though, and he hoped that he wouldn’t get in trouble for it. 

 

Pulling and squeezing at a child’s dick didn’t turn Amy on at all, but she could tell that Hart was certainly enjoying the scene. He stayed professional however, ignoring his growing erection and simply watched the woman pleasure the boy, who had begun making little huffs and sighs. Amy gave the dick one final gentle squeeze and stepped out of the way of the cum that pulsed heavily from Bambi’s dick. 

 

The child had cum a ridiculous amount, likely an entire cup. He moaned and sagged against the table, drained and relieved. 

 

That horrible pressure inside of him was gone now, leaving him finally able to relax. He sighed and watched Amy wash her hands before she left.

 

Hart smiled at the exhausted child and retrieved the custom made dick-leash he had hung earlier on the door. 

 

“Would you like to go home?”                 

 

 


	17. Mulgeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kinks: slavery, underage, non-con/rape, urethral play, f/m/m, F/f, mindbroken, lactation, big breasts, big cock]

 

 

 

 

Ada knew that the stable hand was masturbating as he watched her from over the stall’s wooden door. The man didn’t bother hiding what he was doing, pulling noisily at himself from the other side of the low door and licking his lips.

 

She looked down in shame and disgust as he moaned, too scared to acknowledge him. Red faced, the girl continued milking the woman on her hands and knees in front of her. She was now much better at milking Cupcake after so much practice, and was much faster.

 

So the girl sped up, gripping the mindbroken slave’s large nipples firmer and squeezing in short bursts, slowly but steadily filling up the bucket at her feet.  

 

A small groan rose from the male slave as Ada shifted on her knees, leaning forward slightly in order to get a better angle. The movement caused the short, gauzy toga she was wearing to ride up and expose her bare ass and the man clearly appreciated it. Ada ignored him, tugging the nipples under her fingers even faster.

 

Cupcake shifted and moaned low at the rough treatment.

 

Once Ada would have slowed down or even stopped at any sign of upset from Cupcake, but she now knew that the girl wouldn’t remember any discomfort anyway, and so she continued rhythmically pinching the other slave’s pink nipples a little harder then she should be.

 

As Ada expected she would, Cupcake began to quiver with an orgasm despite the rough treatment of her tits. The woman rocked on her hands and knees, her tits swaying heavily as Ada tried to steady and sooth her. She rubbed the slave’s flank and listened to the man’s cum splatter against the stall door.

 

She waited for him to leave before finishing up and taking the pail of milk to be pasteurized. Once that had been taken care of she quickly made her way back to the villa and out to the walled garden where her father’s sex slaves stayed when days were sunny.

 

Glad to be free of her chores and of that man that had watched her, she smiled at Terra, “morning,” Ada greeted the older teen.

 

“Morning,” Terra parroted as the redhead sat next to her on the stone bench covered in a plush cushion for their comfort. Together they watched Brutus play with Puppy, quiet.

 

The large dog had the girl on her hands and knees, her upper body pressed into the cool grass as Brutus pounded into her. The sight was a common one for them now, and Ada let her eyes drift over to where Piper had Jamie in her lap.

 

The boy’s plug had been sized up that morning and like usual, Jamie was sobbing and begging for someone to make him cum as the new and heavier plug pressed harder on his prostate. The plug was locked in place by Jamie’s gold chastity belt, and so Piper was left rubbing the boy’s nipples, trying to coax an orgasm out of him that way.

 

“Please, Piper, please!” He whined, curling his toes and thrashing his head.

 

Desperate, he did something that he had never tried before, taking his own little finger and reaching down to his urethra. He gingerly pushed his dry finger inside of the tight hole. It was more difficult then when his uncle did it, and he grunted as he finally breached himself.

 

The dry burn of it had him cumming immediately.

 

He curiously fingered himself a few more times, shuddering at the over-stimulation and finally pulling his finger free with a little peep.

 

Piper held him, working his nipples through his orgasm and whispering that he was being a good girl for their master. He sagged into her arms, completely relaxed and stated, “thank you, Piper,” he whispered into the side of her neck.

 

“Of course, sweetie.”

 

Ada used to think there were a lot sex slaves here, but looking around at the five of them she sometimes worried about who would show up next. She had listened to the masters talking at her father’s party earlier in the month and knew that many of them had much larger harems then Hart did.

 

And her father didn’t like to be upstaged.

 

As though her thoughts had summoned him, Hart strode into the garden with a little boy in tow. The base of the child’s cock was encircled by a huge, thick gold cockring. Hart had attached a leash and walked Bambi into the garden, the boy following like a faithful dog.

 

Ada marveled at the size of the child’s dick and balls, her jaw dropping. She knew that that couldn’t be natural, which meant the boy was being added to her father’s growing collection of oddities.

 

Hart waved the girls over and introduced the new slave, “this is Bambi, and I expect you to give him a warm welcome. Ada, Jamie, say hello to his cock.” He unlocked the cockring and removed it, wanting the boy to to be able to cum.

 

The two nodded and got to their knees before the child. Ada gently lifted the hefty dick amazed by the weight. She couldn’t even fit her hand about the girth of it. The girl bent forward, took the giant member into her hands and pressed her lips to the tip.

 

Bambi jumped, and jumped again as Jamie came in from above, sucking lightly on the side of the other boy’s dick.

 

Bambi’s cock valiantly tried to fill with blood, twitching and firming up a bit, but ultimately he remained mostly limp.

 

Ada opened her mouth as wide as she could and still couldn’t fit the whole tip inside, but she suckled on what she could. The boy was dripping precum, his hyperactive prostate working hard. She frequently had to swallow it down, and when she pulled away her chin was streaked with the stuff.

 

She wiped her mouth and continued lapping at the boy’s dick, adding her hands and tugging lightly.

 

The girl felt almost like she was milking Cupcake, precum leaking out of his slit with every downward pull.

 

Bambi was silently overtaken by an orgasm, shaking on his feet and trying not to lose his balance. Cum gushed from his dick, coating Ada’s face and breasts.

 

Ada froze and then wiped at her eyes, shocked at the sheer volume of cum that had just covered her. Jamie had barely gotten hit with any, getting away with just a few dots across his cheek.

 

“Daddy?” Ada wondered.

 

“I thought that he should cum big to match his big balls,” Hart explained as he gave the boy’s hair a few fond strokes, “it’s all of your responsibilities now to watch out for him, he hasn’t had much contact with people and it’s left him rather stupid.”

 

Bambi didn’t react to the insult, blinking blankly at Ada as she used her toga to wipe herself off, leaving her standing naked in the garden with cum still smeared near her mouth.

 

“Try and make him a bit more normal,” he requested as he nudged the boy’s cock with the toe of his shoe.

 

Bambi twitched but remained in place, silent.

 

Hart sighed, he’d have to see how wide he could stretch the boy’s urethra, _that_ would undoubtedly get a reaction from the thing.

 

The child had been almost mindbroken from the isolation that he suffered in the facility, but Hart had faith that he could find things to do to the boy that would cause him to wake up a bit.                

 

 


	18. Nuntium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kinks: slavery, underage, daddy kink, father/daughter, incest, large insertions, non-con/rape, M/m, f/m, gaping, medical, fisting]

 

Percival Hart was tired of waiting.

 

He had been slowly and carefully stretching Jamie for some time now and the boy’s ass was  _right_  on the edge of being broken. His hole still fully closed after being roughly stretched (although it stayed much looser than a normal anus.)

 

Hart was going to change that. He wanted his nephew to gape permanently; his muscles stretched until only surgery could fix him.

 

Impatient, Hart had cuffed the boy to the clinic’s gynecological chair and brought out a cow speculum, holding it up to show Jamie, “I’m going to make your pussy nice a loose, just like a real girl’s should be.”

 

Jamie swallowed as he looked at the large metal speculum. It would definitely reach the end of his colon, but he didn’t understand how the tool was supposed to loosen him. It wasn’t thin, but it wasn’t very big either.

 

Hart cranked the three blades of the speculum open to a full five inches, and Jamie understood. He began to cry and Hart shushed him, petting his hair, “it’s alright, once you’re open all of the way I’ll make you cum, won’t that be nice?”

 

Shaking his head, Jamie begged, “please don’t hurt me, Uncle Percy.”

 

Hart smiled down at the terrified boy, “it might hurt a little bit, but I’ll make it feel good too, okay? Besides, you love having big things in your pussy, after this you’ll be able to take even more.”

 

The man prepared the huge speculum and pressed the rounded tip against the little boy’s loose hole. Jamie grunted as the cold metal tool started sliding into him, inching deeper and deeper into his colon.

 

The speculum soon bottomed out and the boy tried to relax, terrified of the next part of this.

 

Jamie jumped as Hart turned the key and began opening the speculum’s blades. He felt his whole descending colon start being pried open, his insides exposed to the air. Hart stopped suddenly, “I forgot the aphrodisiacs,” he laughed, “I don’t think you’d have a very good time without those.”

 

Hart pressed a syringe against the boy’s skin and gave him a quick injection of fast acting aphrodisiacs. Combined with the amount that Jamie was already on, it would be a hefty dose for the eight year old. He continued turning the key, and Jamie was soon wrinkling his forehead in discomfort as he was stretched.

 

As the aphrodisiacs took effect Jamie started to pant. He let out a long moan, and he wasn’t sure if it was because he felt good or bad.

 

The man stopped opening the blades periodically and gave the boy’s prostate some attention before going back to opening the blades. Jamie was soon moaning, his aphrodisiac regimen doing it’s job.

 

Hart stretched him as far as he ever had been, and Jamie was having trouble keeping himself from crying. The boy felt like he was opened too wide already, but he knew the more was coming and he was so scared that his ass would break.

 

Tears began rolling down his cheeks as his uncle turned the key again, as much as from fear as from pain. His ass hurt.

 

Pausing, Hart let him catch his breath for a moment and asked, “do you want me to do this slow, so that it doesn’t hurt as much but the pain lasts longer, or do you want to do it fast, where it hurts more but it’s over quick?”

 

His face wrinkled in pain and thought, Jamie took a moment before he spoke, “um, slow?”

 

Hart nodded and reached out for the speculum, causing Jamie to cry out, “wait, no! Don’t do it, please Uncle Percy, it hurts.”

 

Perhaps he should have given the boy something for the pain. Bu it wouldn’t actually be _that_  bad, Hart reasoned, and he’d give the boy something afterwards if he was still hurting.

 

Hart smiled at him, “you’re almost there, you can do it. You’re such a brave girl,” he praised.

 

The man started up the pattern of widening the speculum and playing with the boy’s prostate, slowly stretching the boy more and more.

 

Jamie was left in a confused state of pain and arousal. He sobbed, wanting it to end but also wanting to cum so badly. He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to relax as the speculum neared it’s completely open state.

 

The little boy stiffened and cried out as a wave of pain overtook him. It only lasted a moment but Jamie knew that something had happened. Something had relaxed inside of him and he moaned in relief  as the speculum blades opened the entire way. It didn’t really hurt at all anymore.

 

Hart leaned back and pet Jamie’s thigh. The little boy was holding himself very still, the long tool inside of him keeping his posture impeccable, “please Uncle Percy, please take it out.”

 

The man smiled regretfully, “I’m sorry Sweetheart, but we need to make sure that you’re completely stretched. It doesn’t hurt bad anymore, right?”

 

“I guess,” sniffled Jamie.

 

“Now, I promised I’d make you cum once you were opened all of the way, didn’t I?” Hart said, smiling again.

 

The man made a fist and reached inside of the boy, his hand fitting in between the blades of the speculum perfectly. He pressed his knuckles against Jamie’s prostate and rubbed, making the boy squeal.

 

It took less than a minute to get Jamie panting again. Now that the pain was gone the giant stretch of the speculum was starting to feel good. That combined with his uncle alternating between knuckling, tapping, and pressing on his prostate had him creeping closer and closer to orgasm.

 

“Uncle Percy!” The boy cried out as his prostate was roughly stimulated.

 

The little boy came with a yell, the feeling of the unbelievable stretch in his ass and his uncle abusing his prostate overwhelming him.

 

Hart left him cuffed, lying down in the chair with the speculum inside of him for some time, just to make sure everything was nice and loose.

 

Two hours later he slid the monstrous speculum from Jamie, making the boy sigh in relief. Jamie’s gape was huge, Hart could actually fit his fist into it if he wanted. Hart rolled his stool backward a bit and settled in to watch the boy’s asshole attempt to close.  

 

Soon Jamie’s ass started trying to tighten back up, the puffy hole starting to slowly close. After a minute or so it stopped and settled, the boy’s ass still with a sizable gape.

 

“You’ve been such a good girl,” Hart praised the boy, smiling, “I’ve just stretched your sphincter beyond repair, Jamie. That means I broke your pussy. You’re never going to close all of the way now, but you’ll be able to take huge things easily. It won’t hurt anymore when you get really stretched.”

 

Jamie stared at him, his eyes wide and teary, “my pussy is broken forever?”

 

Hart nodded, “Uh huh. Nothing can fix it now. Don’t be scared, it just makes you looser. It means you’re more of a slut now.”

 

Due to his diet and his enemas several times a day he was kept clean. So there was no reason to worry about the boy not being able to hold his sphincter any longer.

 

The man had William cary Jamie to his bedroom, having the other man lay the boy down on the large bed.

 

Hart dismissed William and smiled down at his nephew, “would you like to send a message to your auntie?”

 

Jamie nodded eagerly from where he lay on the bed, limp, “Yes please, Uncle Percy!”

 

“I know! I think we should show her how good of a little girl you’ve become. Then she can tell your parents how well you’re doing.”

 

“Okay,” the little boy agreed,

 

“Let’s get Ada to help you,” he told the boy, calling the girl into his room.

 

Ada arrived quickly, having only been in the garden, “yes, Daddy?” she asked.

 

“Jamie wants to show her auntie Vanessa how much of a good girl he is, I think it would nice for you to help her. And that way you can show your mother how much you love it here.”

 

The girl nodded, “yes, Daddy.”

 

She wasn’t really sure how she felt about antagonizing her mother this way. Sure she hated the woman, but it also didn’t feel right when she was forced to molest Jamie. She made her way over to the bed and crawled onto it, already naked besides her jewelry, “what do you want me to do?”

 

“Tell your mother about how Jamie’s a good girl now, and about how she’s been altered. Her ass was broken this morning, so make sure to demonstrate. ”

 

Ada bit her lip, she didn’t think that she’d be talking, she just thought she’d only be fucking, like last time.

 

“Well, time to start recording. Three, two, one…” he made a signal with his hands telling her to start speaking.

 

There were cameras in several different places in his bedroom so that he could record moments that he found extra fun, which would allow Hart to send her the video and bribe her into watching it like always.

 

“Um, hello Mom,” she began, only to be cut off my Jamie.

 

“Hi Auntie Vanessa! I’m a good girl now, please tell my mommy and daddy okay?”

 

Ada shushed him, “I’m going to show you how much of a good girl Jamie is. She’s been taught how to kiss,” Lydia leaned down to demonstrate, slipping her tongue into her cousin’s mouth and kissing him deep.

 

They made out for a minute or two, until Lydia pulled away, leaving Jamie licking his lips. The girl continued on, “her tits are small but she loves having her nipples played with,” she reached out and pinched one in order to demonstrate.

 

Jamie jumped and yelped, but Ada soon had him panting as she tugged on his nipples, stroked, and flicked them, “see, she can get horny just from that.”

 

The girl had Jamie spread his thighs, exposing the smoothness in between his legs, “um, she doesn’t have a dick or balls anymore and her ass has been turned into a pussy. Jamie, show your auntie your pussy.”

 

Jamie turned over and got on his knees, his ass in the air. Ada lubed up her hands and easily plunged then both into the little boy’s ass, causing him to cry out as the two fists were punched into him side by side. She held them inside his entrance at their widest, making the little boy beg, “Ada, please.”

 

It didn’t hurt, it felt  _good_  being stretched again. He moaned and rocked his hips back, trying to take Ada’s hands deeper.

 

Hart decided to take over narration of this scene, “Jamie’s a horny little slut now, always going around to the other slaves begging them to make her cum.”

 

The man would occasionally up the dosage of his aphrodisiacs for a day or two in order to amuse himself. Hart enjoyed watching the boy wander the garden pleading for someone to help him with his arousal.

 

Stepping up to the bed and into the scene, Hart smiled at one of the cameras that he kept in the room. He would record certain sessions with his slaves, and so he had them all over the villa. It also helped insure that the slaves couldn’t get away with anything as they doubled as security cameras.

 

Hart nodded to Ada and she turned her attention back to Jamie, putting her palms together is though in prayer and then separating her hands. The little boy yelped as he was stretched as far as he could go, but quickly relaxed into it. Ada held him open for the camera, making sure her mother would be able to see straight into her nephew’s ass.

 

She hated her mother and knew that this would hurt her, but Ada also regretted having to doing this to Jamie as well. Hatred for her mother and fear of her father had had her complying immediately. And she knew that Jamie didn’t really mind, her father was conditioning the little boy to want to be fucked constantly. He’d ask Ada to make him cum sometimes even when he wasn’t on an extra large dose of aphrodisiacs.

 

She would do it, just to keep Jamie from going to Hart. Whenever the boy went to her father for relief he’d end up sobbing by the end and would need Ada’s help walking back to the garden or the bedroom.

 

Satisfied that her mother would have a nice deep view of Jamie’s insides, she withdrew her hands. The boy whined, “Ada, no!”     

 

“Turn over and I’ll keep going,” she told him, backing up so that she didn’t get kicked as he moved to lie on his back.

 

“See, what a good little slut,” Hart laughed.

 

Ada punched a fist into Jamie with no warning, sliding it forward as far as her hand would go. The boy choked and froze before letting out a long keen as the girl began fucking her fist in and out of the boy.

 

The girl’s hand and arm was was visible in Jamie’s belly, his stomach bulging. She curled her wrist upward and watched the bump in his stomach grow.

 

She opened her hand and made a tickling motion, making Jamie jump. Ada nearly started as her father held something out to her. She had been so absorbed with Jamie that she hadn’t noticed her father step away. She took the large bottle of cold champagne, confused. It was still corked, and if she wasn’t supposed to drink it, she didn’t know what to do with it.

 

“Well? The lube is right there,” Hart pointed.

 

Lips parting in surprise, Ada stared at her father for a beat before beginning to slick the bottle. There was no way this would fit inside of Jamie. Or had her father really broken the boy’s ass that badly? She pressed the bottom of the bottle to his gaping asshole and pushed, slowly at first and then harder.

 

Jamie squeezed his eyes shut as the cool glass began to press into him. He heard Ada let out a little gasp as she managed to force it inside and he echoed her. She pushed the bottle forward and it slowly worked itself in until it reached the end of his colon. The neck of the bottle stuck out of him and his belly was bulging obscenely.

 

Jamie placed his hands on his stomach and felt the hard bottle through his belly. He moaned, unsure if he liked it or not. It was too heavy inside him, was making his whole body cold, and he was stretched to his limit, but he still somehow felt good despite the discomfort, “It went in,” Jamie said, awed.

 

Ada was equally amazed, her eyes wide, “good job, Jamie.”

 

Jamie rocked his hips carefully, “move it in me, please Ada?”

 

Hart smiled and addressed the camera, “it’s a good thing that Jamie is here with me, because it turns out that she’s a insatiable little slut.”

 

The girl took hold of the champagne bottle’s handle and pulled. It was too big to  _really_  fuck him with, but she did her best, rocking it into him over and over.

 

She pressed it forward into the end of his descending colon steadily, and Jamie began to moan. He couldn’t move his hips much, the bottle inside of him too huge, so he fisted his hands in the sheets and pulled.

 

“Are you going to cum from Ada fucking your pussy with a big fat bottle?” Hart asked Jamie as he brushed a lock of hair out of the boy’s eyes.

 

“Uh huh,” Jamie said with a nod, panting, “‘cause I’m a slut who likes my pussy stretched.”

 

“Good Girl,” Hart praised and tweaked his nipple.

 

The little boy came, his muscles contracting around the bottle and making it feel even bigger than before. He shuddered and flailed, shouting as his intense orgasm rolled over him. He began to cry quietly as he came down, the bottle still buried deep inside of him.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Ada asked, worried.

 

“No, I f-felt really good. I came real hard” Jamie replied as his uncle began to pet his hair fondly.

 

Ada began to pull out the bottle and Jamie gasped as it was slowly dragged out of him. He yelped as it popped free, and Ada moved so that the camera could see the huge gape. The boy’s pink insides were visible all the way down to the end of his colon.

 

It took forever for Jamie’s gape to return to normal, the boy’s hole so loose and stretched out. And even then it refused to close completely, remaining gaped open about an inch.

 

“Is there anything that you want to say to your parents? I’m sure that your aunt will pass along a message,” Hart asked Jamie, playing with one of the boy’s nipples.

 

“Um,” Jamie looked around, uncertain where the cameras were, “I’m a good girl now, I promise. Uncle Percy says I was born to be a slut, and my pussy is all loose now just like a slut’s should be,” the little boy reached down, hooked his fingers into his asshole and stretched himself wide, demonstrating.       

 

His lip began to quivered suddenly and he fought back tears, “please let me come home. I’ll be a good girl for you I swear. I make Uncle Percy cum all the time, and Ada sometimes too. I’ll make you cum too and work real hard to be a good slut for you.”

 

“Well hopefully your aunt shows your parents this video and they can see what a good little slut you’ve become. I’m sure they’ll let you come home now.” Hart lied, smiling warmly at the boy in his bed.

 

Jamie perked up, his eyes wide, “really?” he wondered, excited.

 

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll be hearing from them very soon after I send out this video,” Hart laughed as he stepped over to where Ada was sitting on the bed.

 

He leaned down and drew his daughter into a deep kiss. He gave her bottom lip a little nip and she gasped, parting her lips. Hart took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and explored.

 

By the time he was done kissing her she was flushed and panting. The man smiled at the camera and addressed it, “as you can see, our daughter turned out to be a bit of a slut as well,” he told his ex-wife, laughing.

 

Ada’s face burned in shame, knowing that it was true.   

          

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the text based game Free Cities.


End file.
